The Vampires Girl
by Wolf's Daughter27
Summary: What do you do when your working late one night, and suddenly find a strange man stuff bombs everywhere? Especially when this man happens to be a vampire, and would just love to suck out your blood? You run, duh!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

All my life I'd wanted something more, something more than that desk, in that building, in that shitty part of town. I would sit at that desk, taking calls, and doing paper work, but nothing big ever happened. The only thing I ever found strange was I never knew what all these hot shot people were really talking about in those council rooms. In fact, everyone I talked to didn't know. The place was so secretive, a mystery in itself.

But still, everyday, for two long hard years, I sat at that stupid desk, and dreamed of something better. I dreamed that one day some hot rich man would walk through those doors, see me, and sweep me away to his giant mansion, in his million dollar car. Of course I knew that would never happen, but a girl can dream right?

So I sat at that desk everyday, with my lanky brown hair, soft green eyes, and not so perfect body, trying not to stare at the people that walked in. I would open the doors every morning, and close them every night, still hoping my prince would ride in. Or maybe I'd get a raise, something that would bump me up a bit, give me some adventure. Maybe even figure out the big secret behind this building?

Man was I in for a big surprise.

Chapter 1

It was almost mid-night, and I was filing papers away for my boss for tomorrow morning. The lights in the building flickered for a moment, and I shuddered. This place had always given me the creeps, which wasn't exactly a good sign. I had come from a long line of psychics, and even though the "power" had seemed to pass me by, I could still "feel" things.

I shut the filing cabinet, and started toward the front desk to grab my coat. The janitor had left almost a half hour ago, so I was alone here, yet I could almost swear I heard footsteps down the hall. I paused, feeling the hair on my arm stand up.

Everyone in their lives has watched at least one scary movie. The kind were, one of the character hesitates, and you stand there going "Don't open the door dip shit!" or "Are you a moron! Don't go down that hallway!" But in the end they do it anyway, and their head gets cut off, or they get stabbed through the heart with a metal pipe.

This was one of those moments, and I stood there telling myself, "Don't do it stupid, don't do it!" But I did it anyway, turning involuntarily, and walked down the hall toward the footsteps. They stopped for a moment, but I kept going, moving closer and closer to where I'd heard the footsteps.

I hesitated at the corner, trying to force myself to run back the way I'd come. Yet I turned the corner anyway… and regretted it.

A man stood in the hallway, in front of the electrical box, messing with the wires. I might have decided to pass him off as an electrical man, and turned the other way. Only he looked nothing like the electric guy. He was tall, with long black hair that lay on his shoulders, and down the base of his neck. He wore a huge black cloak that covered his entire body, stopping just above his black polished shoes. I really couldn't tell if he was male or female, but something inside me told me, he was defiantly male.

He paused in whatever he was doing, before whipping his head around to look at me. He wore a white mask over half his face that stopped just above the nose. There were no holes for him to see through, only painted on eyes. Two terrible scares ran down from under the left side of the mask. One stopped above his cheek bone, while the other ran all the way down to his chin, mutilating the corner of his mouth. That's when I realized he hadn't been messing with the wires, he'd been putting bombs in the electrical box.

Despite the mask not having holes, he didn't seem to have any trouble seeing. He raised his upper lip threatening, exposing his teeth… I mean fangs. They looked as if he'd filed them down, the points were so sharp. I felt as if I'd been shocked, as if I was going to pass out. A terrible vibe was coming off him, and hitting me with the force of a tsunami.

"Little humans aren't supposed to be here," He growled. His voice was deep, yet sweet as honey, and I was suddenly very sure of one thing.

I didn't want to mess with this man.

* * *

_Hello people! Thank you so much for reading my newest story! I really hoped you liked it, and if you did send me some reviews. I love reviews so much ^-^! Ummm... yeeeeah... so send me reviews plzzzzzzzz! _

_~Soren~_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His head turned to look at the ceiling so suddenly I didn't even see it move, and a wicked smile appeared on his face. He looked back at me and said, "It's time, human. Want to watch the show with me?"

I wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, but I really didn't want to be anywhere near that man. I turned, as the feeling suddenly rushed back into my legs, and ran. I had been one of the fastest kids back in high school, and I had hoped that would become useful, but I was wrong. He was at my right side within seconds.

"Well aren't you a speedy little human?" He growled smiling. It baffled me that he could run so fast in that long cloak, but he was keeping perfect pace. He turned to look behind us, as if he could see anything behind that mask. "But you're not quite speedy enough, now are you?" He said, as his big arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me to his cold hard chest.

The world was a sudden blur around me, and I couldn't breathe, or move. Not only that, but I was caught in the arms of some mysterious, terrifying man. It was like I'd been transported into my own personal hell.

When we stopped we were outside the building, standing on top of the one beside it. The man released me, then crouched over the edge, smiling manically. There was a sudden, loud boom, and the sound of shattering glass. I covered my ears as a series of explosions issued from the building I had worked for two years in. It suddenly sunk in on itself, crumbling to the ground, in one giant pile of rubble.

When all the noise stopped, the man stood, smiling. "Take that bitches!" He yelled to the night air.

When he turned to me, I felt my body freeze, but I managed to back away one step. It didn't matter though, because a second later he was right in front of me, leaning down next to my ear. "Tell your boss that Quintrell Turner has forever, and he plans to use it wisely," He hissed, before jumping back, and disappearing.

I had hoped never to see him again. After all he had destroyed the place I worked at, and scared the living shit out of me, who would want to see him again? I'd done what he asked; the day after I met him, I e-mailed my boss telling him what happened. I even moved to a different part of town, and got a new job, so what reason did he have for bothering me again?

But apparently there was one.

The radio was on, busting out some heavy metal song, and I was singing along. I had just picked up a soft green dress, getting ready to hang it up in my new closet, when a chill ran down my spine. I paused before looking up, and nearly had a heart attack when I saw him lying on my bed, casually, as though he owned the place. He smiled at me, showing fangs, then moved toward me. When his face was inches from mine, he whispered, "You gave your boss my message?" I was too scared to move, or speak, so I just stood there, half bent over.

"Well?" He growled, instantly freeing my vocal cords.

"Yes," I gasped.

He half-smiled, and moved back. "Good, human girl," He said patting my head, and making me flinch. "You deserve a reward, for passing on my message," He said, moving to sit cross-legged.

I wasn't sure what kind of reward he was talking about, but I knew I wouldn't like it. "T-that's alright," I said, taking a shaking step backwards.

"Come now," He said moving forward. "Humans always want something. Tell me what it is you what."

So instead of insisting there was nothing, I said the first thing that came to mind. "For you to leave me alone."

His lips formed a tight, mocking line. "Do I scare you?" He asked, suddenly so close, I could feel his cool breath on my face. I didn't say anything, as my body froze. "Good," He whispered. "You should be afraid of me."

He leaned back, with a smile on his lips. "Sadly I can't leave you alone. You're a good asset to my cause," He said.

"Your cause?" I questioned, before I could bite back the question. "What cause?"

He chuckled, before standing and jumping off my bed. "I can't tell you that. Anyway, I'll be back in a week maybe, to give you your first assignment," He told me, before disappearing.

* * *

_Thanx so much for reading! I hope you liked my second chapter! Plz send me reviews, I loves them so much ^-^... Ummm... well I guess thats it, bye bye! Reviews plzzzzzzzzzzzz!_

_~Soren~_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry it took me so long to update this X(. I haven't been feeling so good lately (wonder if the easter chocolate has anything to do with it) and I'm just plain lazy, but I hope u enjoy this anyway! Thanx for waiting! And Happy Late Easter!!!_

* * *

Chapter 3

Everyday after that, I prayed to God that, that man wouldn't come back. I prayed that maybe he died, or I was dreaming, or he'd forgotten about me. Of course, my prayer wouldn't be answered, but at least I got something good in return.

I was sitting at my new desk, with the same job I'd had before, under the same boss. I looked up in time to watch as the most handsome man I'd ever seen in my life, swept into the room. He was tall, muscular, and well dressed. His brown hair was so dark it almost looked black, and was slightly gelled, making it stick up in all the right places. His eyes were a soft green, set perfectly in his sharp face.

For a while I couldn't stop staring at him, but when he turned my way, I quickly looked down blushing. I tried to remain calm as he walked towards me, and I looked up at him as he leaned on the desk in front of me.

"Hello," He said smiling, showing a set of perfect teeth. I only nodded to him, afraid that if I opened my mouth something stupid might come out. "This is the first time I've been here, and I'm not really sure were to go." He gave me a heart-breaking crooked smile, which made blood rush to my cheeks. It took me a second before I reached down, breaking eye contact, to grab a map off my desk. He took it from my hand, thanking me, and turned to walk away. I stared at his back till he turned a corner, seeming to know exactly where he was going.

"Omg, what did he say to you!" Ally, one of the girls I worked with, asked. I shook my head, without facing her bright brown eyes.

"Not a whole lot," I gasped, and I suddenly realized I hadn't been breathing. I took in a deep breath of air, closing my eyes to regain my composer, even though it was a worthless effort.

"Oh what I'd do to have Mr. Parks talk to me. He's so freaking dreamy," She gasped, putting her small hands over her chest, looking up at the sky, and sighing.

I turned to her. "You know him?" I asked a little shocked. How did she know him if he was new to the building?

"Of course! Everyone in the building knows him, he's a regular," She said smiling, seeming to be in her own little world. She looked down at her feet, her blond hair falling into her small pail face, and shook her head. "I can name a few things I would do if I got my hands on him," She whispered, smiling slyly. She walked away back to her desk then, but I didn't really notice. I was already to busy trying to understand why Mr. Parks had lied to me.

And in my heart, I think I already knew, but I wouldn't bring myself to think it.

* * *

_So what cha think?? Plz let me know, I love reviews, ^-^!! Oh and I'm sorry its short, try to make the next one longer... I loves u all!_

_~Soren~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! I finally got the new chapter finished, lol. I know its not very long, I'm trying to work on that, but be happy because I _finally_ updated! Hahaha! Alright read and be happy.... Isn't Quin devious? =) I loves him so._

* * *

Chapter 4

I went home, practically dancing, and twirling excitedly when I shut the door behind me. Seriously, who wouldn't be excited, after the day I'd had? I didn't notice the bone chilling feeling in the air, as I dropped my purse on the hallway table, and walked into the living room. I was about to throw myself onto the couch, and watch a ton of romance movies, but I stopped.

Quintrell sat on my couch, his dirty feet on my cushions, and a smirk on his ugly face. "Have a nice day?" He questioned. I had planned to not say anything, but his smile turned angry. "I asked you a question mortal!" He hissed.

I flinched. "Y-yes, I had a good day," I said, biting my lip.

He smirked. "That's good. Now come here," He said, motioning with his finger. It took me a moment, before I could force my feet forward, to stand beside him. Faster than I could comprehend, he snatched me up, and sat me in his lap. I yelped, but he quickly covered my mouth, muffling it.

"You're such a scaredy cat," He laughed, smoothing my hair back. "What have I done to frighten you so?" By the way he said it, made it sound like a threat. He moved closer, pressing his nose to my neck, and inhaled deeply. When I flinched, and tried to move away, he asked, "Why are you scared?"

Did he really have no idea? I was sure he was playing some kind of game with me, that only he knew the rules to. I felt him smirk against my throat, and his cold tongue running over my skin. I tried to push him away but he restrained me.

"If you don't stop, I'll give you a reason to fear me," He growled in my ear. I froze, and his face wandered back down to my neck, his nose running gently over the skin. His tongue ran up and down my jugular, and he sighed.

"Don't scream," He hissed, before biting me. I gasped, as his sharp teeth pierced through my skin. I reached back to clawing at his neck, but he restrained me, and bit harder.

"Stop," I begged, when I felt him sucking on the wound.

"Don't be stingy," He whispered, before moving his mouth back. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and gush down my cheeks. I felt as though he was stealing something precious from me. His fingers reached up, gently brushing away the tears, but he didn't pull away.

I think some time during it all, I must have passed out, because when I opened my eyes again I was in bed. There was a mountain of blankets over me, and a hot washcloth on my forehead. Quintrell sat cross legged beside me, his mouth in a tight thin line.

"You're pathetic," He growled. "One bite and you pass out. Stupid wimpy human."

I glared at him despite the fact he terrified me. Besides it wasn't like he could see me behind that mask. He smirked at me. "I saw that," He said, tangling one hand in my hair. I flinched, and froze, hoping he'd let go.

He roughly licked my cheek before whispering in my ear, "Shall I give you your assignment?" I slowly opened my eyes to stare at his shoulder. He chuckled as he nipped at my ear lobe, and continued. "I'm sure you know Mr. Park's by now, no?" When I didn't reply, he went on. "I want you to find out as much about him as you can. From his favorite color, to his extended family, anything. You got that?"

I nodded slowly, but still wondered what he wanted with Mr. Parks. "Good," He whispered, running his nose down the length of my jaw. "Till we next meet," He whispered, and disappeared.

* * *

_I apologiz that it wasn't very long, I'm thinkin the next one will be longer ^-^. I hoped u liked it, plz give reviews! Peace Out!_

_~Soren~_


	5. Chapter 5

_WOOT!!! I made it longer!!!! You all BETTER give me reviews for this I worked HARD!!! ^-^ This was kind of a fun chapter though, all mysterious and stuff!! =P I hope you all enjoy it and give me losts of reviews for my hard work!! But mostly I just want you to enjoy it!!_

* * *

Chapter 5

I was beyond tired at work the next day; I think I might even have fallen asleep on my desk at one point. I suppose that's one of the side affects of having your blood drained the day before, but one voice broke me out of my trance.

"Good evening, Miss," Mr. Parks said. I sat up immediately in my chairs, eyes open. "Fancy meeting you again." He smiled at me, his bright white teeth shining.

I just looked at him for a moment, then said the first thing on my mind. "You lied to me," I said frowning.

"Lied?" He said it like he was actually confused, but there was a hint of mockery behind it.

"You said you'd never been here before. You lied," I said my frown deepening.

"And what makes you think I lied?" He asked, his eyebrows going up in amusement.

"A little birdie told me you were a regular," I said tilting my head and crossing my arms.

He smiled, as if enjoying some private joke. "Alright so I lied? Sue me." I was hyper aware of the fact he was steadily leaning over the counter towards me.

I looked at him for a moment, then asked, "Why did you lie?"

He smirked. "Do I need a reason to talk to a beautiful girl?"

I was confused then. I'd never been called beautiful, pretty maybe, but never beautiful… or was he half blind? I glared. "Ha-ha, very funny."

His brows rose. "You think I'm lying to you now?" He questioned, moving closer.

"You think I'm stupid enough to fall for your flattery?" I questioned. "What did you come over here for anyway?"

"Just your name, maybe your phone number. Or has that become illegal?" He asked reaching out to run one finger down my arm, but I knocked it away.

"My name is Ilana," I said.

"Ilana," He repeated. The name sounded so beautiful coming from his mouth. "A pretty name for a pretty girl." He smirked at me, and I replied with a half-smile, feeling embarrassed as he leaned closer. Did he have no shame? Hitting on an underdog like me? A blush tried to brighten my cheeks, and I tried not to focus on my embarrassment, so it wouldn't come.

"And what about your number?" He questioned, leaning across the desk, till his face was just inches from mine.

I frowned, knowing he wouldn't leave until he had it. I quickly scribbled it on a sticky note, and handed it to him. His eyes never left mine as he took it from my hand, and stuffed it into his pocket. "Be expecting my call," He said smiling a perfect smile, before turning, and walking down the hall.

My heart fluttered, and the blush I'd been trying to hold back, suddenly spread across my cheeks. When I was sure he was gone, I hunched over at my desk, laying my head on a pile of papers. How could one mans face be so… orgasmic.

"OMG! What did he say to you?" Ally asked, excitedly, her eyes glittering.

I looked up at her a bit dazed. "He wanted my number," I whispered. I didn't even know how I'd gotten the courage to say something back to him. Last time I'd been completely stunned.

Allie's jaw dropped. "Seriously?" She shouted. Several people looked over before I shushed her. "I'm not saying that you're not pretty, but… he's drop dead gorgeous!" I knew she was trying to kindly hide her jealousy behind that shocked face.

"I don't know, maybe he… needs it for something. I'm sure it's not for romantic purposes," I said, for her benefit. Inside, I was really hoping it was for romantic reasons. Maybe my prince had finally road in.

~~*~~

I was packing up my things when Ally came up to me, and sat down in my spinning chair. She smiled up at me before asking, "Me and some of the girls are going out, you wonna come?"

I paused, slightly shocked. "Umm, going out where?"

She leaned in close like she was about to tell me a dirty secret. "Down town, where all the danger is," She whispered, winking.

I laughed a little before saying, "Sure."

~~*~~

Ally and I rode in a taxi with another girl, named Jennifer, while the other two took a different taxi. Somehow I ended up paying the taxi, and I suddenly wondered if they brought me along to pay for all their bills. I shook it from my head, knowing it wouldn't do any good to suspect them for no reason.

We ended up at some bar called, The Black Fire, or something like that. I didn't drink much, because I never really liked alcohol, it just tasted nasty to me. The girl joked amongst themselves, leaving me out of most of the conversations, not that I cared much. I preferred to just listen to them, and gaze around the room, sipping my drink.

We must have been there at least thirty minuets, when on of the girls, Amanda I think, fell out of her chair drunk. We all bust out laughing, even her, as she struggled to get back up.

"Nice going chica!" Maria slurred, putting her hand on Amanda's shoulder.

I laughed as I helped Amanda back into her chair. "Shut up," Amanda said, though it was barely understandable. "You were stripping on the counter tops last time we were here."

"Whatever," Maria said flicking her brown hair over one shoulder.

After that I stopped listening. Across the bar sitting all by himself, was a face I'd never forget… even though I'd never really seen it. Quinn smiled at me, showing fangs, before rising up his shot glass and downing it in one gulp. Was that bastard spying on me?

He got up, leaving the shot glass at the table, and walked towards me. My heart felt like it had stopped in my chest, and I felt the need to run. I jumped from the bar stool and ran towards the door, ignoring Ally when she asked where I was going. I pushed through the door, and started down the street.

When I turned, I saw him walk through the door, following me. A small smirk was spread across his face, as he stalked after me like a shadow. I realized leaving the bar had been a big mistake. He couldn't hurt me while I was there, because of the witnesses. Now all he had to do was push me into an alleyway, and he could do whatever he wanted.

I started to run, even though I knew it wouldn't make much of a difference. He was much faster than I was.

"Where are you running to human?" He called out to me. I looked back, searching for him, but he was no where to be seen. When I looked forward again, I saw him leaning casually on the stop sign at the next intersect. He smiled at me, and the light shown on his fangs, giving them a strange yellow glow.

I stopped, not sure what to do next, and he took advantage of my pause. Before I could blink he was in front of me, smiling down at me. There was a long, immeasurable pause, as I stared up at his masked face, waiting for something to happen. Or at least for his smile to fade. His head suddenly jerked up to look over my shoulder. His smile was gone, and a low hiss escaped his lips. He quickly backed into the darkness of the alley, disappearing in the shadows.

I stood in the same place for a moment, heart about to explode from my chest, before I turned to see what had scared him off. A shadowy figure was walking down the sidewalk towards me, walking in and out of the lamp lights. It seemed to carry the darkness with it, even while under the lights. How was that possible?

My legs were trembling with fear as the figure came closer and closer. If it had scared away Quintrell, then I was sure I should be twice as afraid of it. I tried to run, or at least move, but my whole body was frozen. The figure was getting closer, and closer, but I was still rooted to the spot. I felt like I was going to faint from fear, when it was just a yard away. I tried to gain control of my breathing, or my trembling, anything, but it was a lost cause.

When it stepped closer, I felt my vision go black, and my balance was lost as I felt towards the ground. The last thing I felt was two strong arms go around my waist.

* * *

_Well what do ya think? Dont you just hate me? Leave ya hangin there and everything! Oh I'm such a bitch =P Well I hoped you liked it!!! Give me reviews, ideas, questions! Anythings good!!! Until next chapter my amazing readers!!! I loves ya!!! Peace OUT!_

_~Soren~_


	6. Chapter 6

_You ppl better b happy as shit! It took so much freaking brain power to make this chapter! Lol but I know I liked it XD. Sorry that was creepy wasn't? Ok so anyway a reviewer asked me if Quin was wearing his mask in the last chapter, and I'd just like to say now that he will _always_ be wearing his mask. You'll see why closer to the end. Ummm... ok so I'm just going to put up a **boredom warning** right now. I personally think there is a lot of talking in this chapter, and I don't really like to much talking. So if your like me, you've been warned. If not then whatever. =) Ummm... well I guess thats it! Enjoy!!! ^-^_

* * *

Chapter 6

I was a little surprised when I opened my eyes. Where ever I was, it sure as hell wasn't my room. I was laying in a king sized bed, with what felt like silk sheets and a big fluffy comforter over me. There were at least twenty pillows lined up against the headboard, and everything was white. Even the walls and carpet were white.

The light streaming through the big window to my left was blinding, as it bounced off all the white in the room. I had to shield my eyes for a moment, before I could get used to the brightness. I looked around the room for a moment, taking in the small white desk, across the room, and the white bedside table to my right. There was a big white ceiling fan above me, and a small white lamp sitting on the bedside table.

I wondered who had designed this room… they must have really liked the color white… or was white even a color? Wait why did that even matter? I was in a strange room, couldn't seem to remember what had happened last night that got me here, and I was wondering if white was a color.

I slapped my forehead, to punish my stupidity, and got out of bed. I was about to walk over to the door, when it opened, and in walked Mr. Parks.

I stopped, shocked, but he smiled at me, making my heart skip a beat. "Good-morning," He greeted. "Are you feeling alright?"

I paused for a moment, not sure how to answer. "Um, yes… where am I?" I questioned.

"At my house. I found you passed out on the sidewalk downtown last night, oddly enough. Did you have too much to drink?" He asked mockingly.

That's when everything that had happened last night came back to me. I had to work to keep my face calm, and make a reply. "Must have," I said, smiling shyly, even though I knew I hadn't. I didn't even have enough to get me buzzed.

"Um, I'd probably better get home," I said, shifting from one foot to the other. "I've got work today."

"Oh you don't need to worry about that. I already called in sick for you. It's not healthy to work after fainting," He said smiling.

"Oh… thank you," I said, rather shocked.

He made a mock bow, before saying, "You're very welcome." That seemed an odd gesture, out of date, but I ignored it.

I really didn't want to leave, to say my next sentence, but it would be wrong of me to linger. The longer I was around him the more information I'd have for Quinn, and I was sure he'd get that info from me one way or another. "I… should probably go. I'll um, see ya later," I said pushing past him.

I heard him chuckle behind me, as I looked left then right, wondering which direction lead to the door. There had to be at least six doors in either direction. I turned back around.

"Um, how do I get out of here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest to keep them from doing anything stupid… like reaching out to touch his glorious face, or maybe that perfectly defined chest hidden under that white button-up shirt.

He smirked, showing his perfect teeth. "I'll show you," He said, holding out his hand to me. I raised a brow, but took his hand anyway, as he led me down the hall to the right. The hall turned to the left, leading down a flight of stairs, and into a large WHITE gallery.

"You like white," I stated, looking around with curious eyes.

"It's a pure color. An expression of the world at its best, reflecting the light of the sun, and making the world around it bright as well. I think that's a problem with the world today. They indulge themselves in the color black, and bring out the darkness in the world," Mr. Parks said. He looked down at me, and smiled. "Opps, I said too much, haven't I?"

"No," I replied quietly. "That was… touching." And true.

He smiled. "Why don't I take you out for lunch," He suggested.

I felt my eyes widen. "Oh that's not necessary," I said, stepping back and pulling my hand from his.

"I insist," He said, taking my hand back. "Besides it wouldn't be pleasant if you fainted again now would it? I promise I'll leave you alone afterwards." He gave me a heart-breaking smile, showing off his prefect white teeth. How could I say no to him?

"Kay," I whispered, staring dazed into his beautiful green eyes.

"Alright, shall we stop at your house first? So you can change, and get cleaned up?" He asked. I only nodded, as he lead me down the stairs to the two giant white wood doors, and out into the sunlight.

~~*~~

After, roughly, an hour, Mr. Parks and I were sitting in at a small two person table, awaiting our food. I felt nervous; it had been a very long time since I'd been on a date, and an even longer time since I'd set foot in a fancy restaurant like this. I could hear quiet harp music being played in the background somewhere, and the lights were dimmed so low it was ridiculous, most of the light coming from the small candles standing on every table.

The whole atmosphere of the room seemed to make me edgy, though I wasn't sure why. Mr. Parks reached across the table, and gently ran his warm fingers over hand, easing my nervousness.

A young boy, of maybe 17 walked up to us, dressed in a black waiter's suit. His black hair was slicked back, making it look as though he just stepped out of some old movie. He bow slightly, before saying in a strong British accent, "Hello, I'm Charlie, and I'll be your waiter for this evening. What would you like to drink?"

Mr. Parks set down his menu, and folded his large hands over it. "Your best wine for her," He said gesturing towards me, "and the Special for me; extra pure." The boy bowed before turning, and walking back towards the kitchens. Mr. Parks was smiling at me when I looked back at him.

"I didn't think wine was the best thing for a person to drink after fainting," I said. He only smirked at me.

"So what do you think?" He asked, changing the subject.

I was confused. "About what?" I asked, dumbly.

He smirked. "About our date location," He said, spreading his hands. I felt myself blush.

"It's nice," I whispered, looking down at my hands that were currently folded in my lap.

He chuckled, and leaned over the table. "You're beautiful when you're embarrassed," He murmured, reaching up to run one finger down my cheek bone. It made me shiver.

"Thank you," I whispered, suddenly caught in his amazing eyes.

He smiled, before sitting back in his seat, and the waiter came back with two different green bottles of wine. After Mr. Parks tested both wines, he approved mine, but sent the other back saying it wasn't "pure enough." Whatever that meant.

When the waiter left, Mr. Parks looked back at me, and said, "So why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

I looked down at my glass and took a small sip before saying, "You first."

He chuckled quietly. "What would you like to know?"

I thought for a moment, trying to think of the most trivial question possible. "Do you say pop or soda?" I said, leaning over the table towards him.

He laughed, disrupting the quiet of the restaurant. "Soda. Why is that important?" He asked.

"It's not important, I just wanted to know," I stated, frowning slightly, as I leaned back in my seat.

He smirked. "Well what about you?"

I scoffed. "I'm a country girl, I say pop," I said looking around at the restaurant decorations.

I heard him laugh quietly. "Is that all you wanted to know?" He asked, resting one arm on the table.

"No," I said, as though it were obvious. I thought again, as I leaned forward again. "What your favorite animal?"

He frowned. "I hate animals," His voice was sharp, though it wasn't directed at me. Still, I moved back a little, eyes wide. When he saw my reaction, his face softened. "Sorry," He apologized.

The waiter came back then, holding another bottle of wine. Mr. Parks tested it before approving it, and the waiter left again. I noticed his drink was a dark red color, and looked thicker than regular wine. I was suddenly curious what the "Special" really was, but I forgot about it when I looked back up at Mr. Parks.

"So what's your favorite animal?" He asked me, taking a sip of his drink.

I frowned, as my head started to hurt… really hurt. I cupped my head in my hands, and shut my eyes tightly. I whimpered, as it felt like someone was stabbing at my brain with a butter knife. I flinched as I heard a snarl in my head.

"_Where are you_?" Quinn's voice hissed in my head. When I though about the restaurant Mr. Parks had brought me to, Quinn snarled. "_Go home! NOW_!" He growled.

"_But I thought you wanted_-" He cut me off before I could finish the thought.

"_I said NOW_!" He snarled. His voice was so loud in my head, it made me whimper in pain. "_I expect you home in ten minuets or less_!" He hissed, before the pain in my head subsided, then disappeared.

When I looked back up, Mr. Parks was looking at me concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked, leaning across the table, to touch my cheek.

"Yeah, um, I gotta go," I said, getting up from my chair. "This was nice, really, but I have to go." He didn't follow me, as I practically ran out the door.

~~*~~

When I walked through my door, and into the living room I was already expecting to see Quinn there. Yet I still felt terrified when I saw him, and my body froze up. He had been pacing only seconds ago, but now he stood stalk still in the middle of the room, mouth set in a grim angry line.

I blinked and he was in front of me, only three inches away. He was so tall I had to look up to see his face properly. He was obviously angry, for whatever reason.

"Stupid girl," He hissed, dangerously, as he grabbed my hair, and pulled it.

I screamed in shock and pain, before asking, "What did I do?"

His lip twitched, and he let go of me, stepping back. I sighed, and it might have sounded sympathetic if it wasn't full of so much aggravation. "You're so clueless," He hissed. He paused for a moment, then said, "It's probably best that way though." He turned away from me, and walked across the room and back.

"So what did you learn about him?" He asked me, after a long moment of silence.

"Um," I paused not sure if he would care for what I'd learned. "Well… he likes white because he thinks it's a pure color, and doesn't like black. He hates animals, and says soda instead of pop."

Quinn seemed to stare at me for a moment, before moving to sit on my couch. "Tell me everything that happened, after you woke up," He demanded.

So I did. And he really meant everything. From everything that was in the room I woke up in, to every single word we said to each other. What I had thought was unimportant he found interesting. He took in every word I said, hung on to every sentence. It was ridiculous, and a little annoying.

When I finished, he stood again, and started to pace. "He's playing you," He said.

That made me angry. "How would you know?" I snapped, but regretted speaking instantly. He turned snapping at me, and the sound of his teeth clashing together stung my ears.

"Stupid human! You think a man like him would find you beautiful? Think child! Think!" He yelled, then went back to pacing.

The fact that he'd practically just called me ugly, stung. I didn't know why it mattered to me what he thought. He was an evil bastard, a demon of darkness. Of course he would think I wasn't beautiful.

Still tears stung my eyes, and I looked down pressing the palm of my hands into my eyes to keep from crying. After a moment he stopped his pacing. "Are you going to cry?" He asked suddenly. That's when I noticed he had an accent, though I couldn't tell where it was from.

"No!" I snapped, looking back up at him. I shivered suddenly, noticing that the grim set of his mouth didn't match the calm eyes on his mask at all. For some odd reason it unsettled me.

His mouth twisted for a moment, before becoming calm and emotionless. "I have to go. Thank you for the interesting information. I expect more when we next meet," He said, and like always, he was gone before I could even blink.

* * *

_WEEEEELL did ya like it??? Let me know if it was boring, =P I could always use ideas, and stuff like that!!! Ummm... Yeah I think thats it, well tell me what ya think!!! I loves u all!! Peace OUT!_

_~Soren~_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey my awesome readers! =D I got the next chapter up, woo hoo! I'm sorry to say that it's not quite as long as the last one, but if I'd kept going it might have gotten rediculously long, lol! Anyway I hope you enjoy it anyway! Oh and I would like to thank all my awesome reviewers. Seriously if it wasn't for you ppl I probably would have stopped writing at like, chapter 3 =P. Anyway! Like I said before, enjoy!!!!_

* * *

Chapter 7

For the next two days I didn't see Mr. Parks or Quinn, which was a little strange, but it also gave me a chance to relax. No fearing for my life, and no glorious face to be tripping over. I sighed, smiling as I leaned back in my seat. Of course, my day never ended without something to drag my happiness through the mud.

Ally leaned on my desk, sticking out her huge boobs, and glaring at me slightly. "I saw you go home with Mr. Parks the other day. You know, when you were supposed to be hanging out with us girls," Her voice was sharp and angry. I understood now that she was trying to intimidate me; she was jealous.

"Sorry about that," I said frowning. "I wasn't feeling very well. I was going to go home alone, but he showed up, and insisted on taking me." I shrugged as if it was no big deal, and gave her a apologetic face.

She only glared more. "Alone? We saw you leaving with that masked man, and then we see you with Mr. Parks? Your some kind of slut you know that?" She hissed.

I looked at her for a moment, shocked. For one why would I want to leave with Quinn, he freaking terrified me, but I guess she didn't know that. For another where did she get off calling me a whore? I always knew Ally wasn't the friendliest of people, and that she was jealous that Mr. Parks was giving me so much attention, but I wasn't expecting her to voice it… not like that anyway. Not with so much venom.

I glared at her. I wanted to snap back at her, even though I couldn't think of what to say. When something did come to me, I had to bite back my angry words, and fight the urge to punch her in the face. This was neither the time nor the place to be acting like children.

"I don't believe it's your place to make such assumptions," a deep all too familiar voice said from behind me, saving me from my current situation.

Ally looked up, as I turned, and saw Mr. Parks leaning over the counter towards me. His cool minty breath blew into my face as he spoke. "You have no right to accuse _my girl_ of anything," He said reaching up to run one long finger down the length of my jaw. My eyes fluttered as a thrill went through my body. "And I had better not find you saying such things to her again," He said, glaring at her, before bringing my face to his and pressing his lips to mine.

It wasn't the first kiss I'd ever had, but it might as well have been. I felt as if a whole new world had been opened up to me; a world of utter perfection. I could easily have said it was the best kiss I'd ever had.

It didn't last for more than a few seconds, but through that one gesture Ally could see that Mr. Parks wasn't interested in her. He smirked at her, showing off his perfect teeth. If I had been in her shoes I would have backed off.

But she didn't. "But I _saw_ her leave the bar with some guy," She said glaring at me.

I wasn't quite sure how to reply to that. How she'd gotten me wanting Quinn and leaving a bar with him, out of him stalking me? Wasn't that like… two totally different things? Luckily Mr. Parks was there to save me.

"I'm sure it wasn't like that," He said, brushing the back of his hand over my hair. "Was it?"

"No!" I said quickly, then frowned. "I really _hate_ that guy actually." Mr. Parks seemed to find this funny for whatever reason. By now Ally had turned and left defeated, and aggravated. I hadn't wanted to make enemies with her but it was to late now.

I looked back at Mr. Parks, who was looking at his watch. "I'd better go, I have a meeting in a few minuets," He said, standing up straight. "I'll see ya later babe."

He turned as started to walk away when I called him back. "Wait, Mr. Parks!" I said, standing up from my chair.

He half turned, and looked at me. "Please, call me Corbett," He said, giving me a heart breaking half smile. Corbett? That name sounded a little outdated, if it was a real name at all.

"Oh, um… Corbett, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry… For um, running out on you the other day," I said, looking away from his face.

He laughed quietly. "I accept your apology… but you have to repay me. After work today, go on a date with me, so we can pick up were we left off," He said smiling. I bit my lip, feeling a blush spread across my cheeks.

I had a rule not to except short notice dates, but how could I say no to him. Besides I'd already broke the rule anyway right? "Ok," I said, caught in his beautiful eyes.

He smiled at me. "Good, I'll see you after work," He said, turning and walking away, as I stared at his back.

~~*~~

Towards the end of the day I wasn't sure if maybe Mr. Parks- I mean Corbett, had just been playing with me, or if maybe I'd just imagined what had happened earlier today. Either way, I was still shocked when he walked up to my desk, slamming one palm on the counter to get my attention, and smiling at me.

"Ready to go?" He asked, his beautiful face making my heart sing.

"Yeah," I murmured a bit dazed. "I just have to stop at my house for a moment... to get changed."

"Nonsense, you're gorgeous just the way you are," He said, pulling me out from behind the counter, and into his big arms. I suddenly wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around his square shoulders, and play some tonsil hockey, but I restrained myself.

"That's very nice of you to say," I said, and tried to escape his arms, to gain a little control, but it was useless. "Um, could you let me go please?" I asked, looking up at him.

He laughed. "Now why would I want to do that?" He asked, leaning to whisper in my ear. "It's _much_ more convenient to hold you here, and not let go."

I scoffed. "Convenient how?" I asked frowning slightly. Weren't we suppose to be going on a date somewhere, or something?

His eyes seemed to sparkle. "I'm sure you can guess," He said, smiling.

I glared, and crushed the heel of my foot into his toes. It didn't really have the impact I'd expected though, because I was suddenly standing on his feet, and he was walking us toward the entrance.

"Oh my gosh, let me go!" I said, pounding one hand on his shoulder. I had a horrible feeling that I was going to fall every time he took a step.

"Relax little kitten, I wont let you get hurt," He whispered in my ear, as he opened the door and headed toward the sleek white limo parked at the curb.

"Little kitten?" I asked, slightly insulted. "Where the hell did_ that_ come from?"

Corbett laughed, but didn't answer as the limo driver jumped out and opened the door for us. Corbett lifted me off his feet, and took my hand as I climbed into the limo. After he got in as well, the driver shut the door, and took his place up front.

While Mr. Parks told the driver where to go, I examined the interior of the limo. It was huge, spacious, and well equipped with a fridge, a TV, and even a small table in the center, surrounded by seats. And just like at his house, everything was white.

"Wow," I whispered, looking around for a moment.

Corbett wrapped one arm around my shoulders, and smiled at me. "Nice isn't it?" He said.

I frowned. "And white," My voice held more distaste in it than I had meant for it to have. He only laughed though. I looked over at him, about to say something, but his face was much closer than I'd expected, and my nose brushed his.

"Do you not like white?" He whispered. It almost sounded like a threat, but instead of scaring me, it turned me on.

"What would you do if I said no?" I asked, smiling.

"Well," He said, moving closer, brushing his lips over mine, and leaning in next to my ear. "I'd have to punish you," He whispered, running his nose down the length of my jaw. He pushed me down, so I was lying in the seat, and he was looming over me.

"What kind of punishment are we talkin' about?" I asked, putting my arms around his neck.

He laughed slightly, and leaned to kiss my lips. "This kind," He said, grabbing one of my breasts in his hands, and squeezing it. I gasped, and his hands slid down, under my shirt to gently massage my abdomen. He laughed when I groaned, and kissed me again. When I kissed him back, and tried to pull him closer, I knew he got the hint that I didn't mind if he punished me. His hands slid down further, to cup my knees, and pull them up around his waist. His hands slid back up my shirt, lifting it over my head, as I groaned. He kissed my lips as he tossed my shirt onto the table, and his kisses traveled downwards. I groaned again, louder than before, as his hands ventured down my back and his lips stopped above my pants line.

"Do you like that?" He asked, teasing, and licking my abdomen.

"Yes," I moaned, digging my nails into his back, trying to pull him closer to me, but he wouldn't let me.

"Do you want more?" He asked me, moving up to kiss my throat.

I couldn't reply though, because my headache suddenly came back, like when I was at the restaurant with Corbett. Only now it was worse, a _lot_ worse.

"_What the HELL are you **DOING**_?" Quinn screamed in my head. I flinched, then whimpered. When I wouldn't answer, I screamed as a sudden pain racked my mind, like someone had just punched my brain. "_**Whore**! Get his hands off of you! NOW_!" My fear of Quinn was much stronger than my lust for Corbett, and I moved my hands from his back to his chest.

"No," I whimpered, as I pushed him back. He moved away without a word… maybe because I'd screamed.

I sat up as Quinn spoke again. "_Good human_," Quinn hissed. He sounded a little relieved for whatever reason. "_If this happens again, girl, I won't have so much mercy_," He growled. "_I sent you to gather information, not be a slut. Now do your job_!" After that, he was gone, along with the horrible headache.

When I opened my eyes, and looked at Corbett, his eyes were wide. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He asked, moving closer, and touching my cheek. The difference between him and Quinn was incredible.

"I'm fine," I whispered, rubbing my still aching temples. "I just, um… had a sudden headache," I whispered. He nodded slowly, then moved to grab my shirt, seeming to know the moment was over. I took my shirt from his hands, pulling it back over my head, and waited silently until we reached our destination.

* * *

_Weeeeeell what do ya think?? Isn't Quinn just an evil bastard? Completely destroying her tasty moment with Mr. Corbett. *sniff sniff* But I'm a bad person and I'm not gonna let that stuff happen till later =D. Anyway tell me what cha think!!! I love u all... Now send me REVIEWS!!!.... please?_

_~Soren~_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello again! This chapter isn't as long as the others, and probably not nearly as good. I sort of thought it was kind of suckish, but whatever. I was trying to get more of Quinn in this chapter but I don't think I did a very good job of it X/. I think the next chapter will be mostly devoted to him, the poor boy needs so spot light time, don't cha think? Anyway, even though this chapter isn't very long I hope u all enjoy it... and send me lots of reviews!!!!_

* * *

Chapter 8

When the limo stopped, and I looked out the tinted window the first thing I saw was a large wood gate. Above it was a sign that read "The Parks Family Botanical Garden." I'm pretty sure my mouth fell open, as Corbett leaned over my shoulder, and asked "You like it?"

The limo driver came around to my door, and opened it before I could answer. After I was helped out, I said, "You are some kinda rich." I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, after he got out.

"I'm richer that you can possibly imagine," He whispered into my ear.

I wasn't sure what to say to that so I changed the subject. "Isn't it a bit late for this? We've only got an hour at most before the sun goes down," I said looking back at him.

He smirked. "So? Just trust me ok?" He whispered in my ear, running his hands up and down my arms. His green eyes caught mine, and sent me into a daze, hypnotizing me into doing whatever he wanted.

"OK," I gasped, and he smiled.

He led me up to the gates, unlocked them, and guided me in. My eyes went wide, and I think I might have gasped, as I looked around. Before me was a long stone pathway, and on either side was a small river, so clear you could see the bottom. Beyond the small rivers were flowers, of all with different shapes and colors. I was sure some of them were foreign.

Corbett took my hand, guiding me down the path towards a small, almost forest like, area. As he lead me through an arch of tree branches where it was almost completely dark, I thought I heard a quiet waterfall in the distance. I had no idea how he knew where we were going, with all the twists and turns. It was so dark I couldn't even see the path anymore, and I could just barely see his shadowed figure, but he seemed to know exactly where he was going.

When the trees ended, the path slopped down, and as I looked ahead of us, I nearly fell over. There was a small water fall, only about four and a half feet tall, pouring into a large pond full of lily's and other small aquatic plants. In the middle of the pond was a small island where a gazebo sat, almost completely over taken by the rose bushes growing up its sides.

Corbett led me across the bridge that connected the island to the path, and picked me up bridal style, before carrying me into the gazebo. He set me down before I had time to demand he put me down, and started lighting tiny candles lined up along the walls. When he finished he turned back to me, bowing slightly, and holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, looking up at me with those amazing green eyes.

"Um," I paused, still dazed from the intensity of his eyes. "There's no music."

He laughed, taking my hand anyway, and pulling me to his chest. "So?" He breathed in my ear, pulling me into a slow waltz. I still stepped on his feet a couple times though, and each time I did he laughed.

"Dancing isn't my best skill," I whispered, looking away. In fact nothing was my best skill, I had no skill, and being around him just made that more painfully clear. Yet I still wanted to be around him.

"That's ok," Corbett whispered, kissing my forehead. "I'll teach you."

~~*~~

My feet really ached when I got home that evening. Mr. Parks- Corbett didn't let me leave until I'd mastered the waltz without stepping on his toes. I was more than ready to just drag myself into bed, and sleep till tomorrow afternoon. That's probably what I would have done too… that is if Quinn hadn't popped up in front of me, mouth set in a straight controlled line.

But tonight I was to tired for bullshit. "What?" I snapped, glaring.

He smirked, showing his fangs. "Have fun?" He asked, almost mockingly.

"As a matter of fact I did," I said, tone sharp and eyes still narrowed. I tried to push past him, but one arm went around my waist, pulling my back to his chest.

"Didn't I tell you he was playing you?" He growled into my ear. "Don't tell me you think he really likes you. That mans just as much a demon as I am." Quinn leaned, to the tip of his nose was touching the corner of my jaw. "He's using you to get to me," He whispered.

I struggled trying to get away from him, and thankfully he let me go. Quinn had a million and one reasons to lie to me. Like for starters, I could tell Corbett that Quinn was after him. That was sure to hinder his "cause". But if he made me think that Corbett was playing me I wouldn't want to help him now would I? I wasn't about to let Quinn trick me.

As I tried to walk away, he spun me around, and grabbed my shoulders. "I'm not lying to you!" He growled.

I tried to push his arms off me, but he was far stronger than I was. He shook me gently, bending slightly so, if it wasn't for that dammed mask, I would be able to see straight into his eyes. He gently brushed one hand through my hair, and moved to kiss my forehead, but I backed away.

When I did that, his expression changed from the small sad smile he'd had before, to what might have been a glare… if I could see his eyes. "So_ he_ can kiss you, but I can't?" He hissed, standing up straight.

"Exactly." I sounded braver than I felt. In fact the way he loomed over me, and looked down at me as though he'd like nothing more than to kill me, was starting to make my legs quiver.

"Stupid human," He hissed, after a moment, then walked around me to sit on my couch.

I wasn't sure what to do, so I stood there for a moment staring at him. When he didn't do anything besides turn on the TV, I quickly went to my room, locking the door behind me. Sleeping that night wasn't easy.

~~*~~

I rudely awakened the next mourning by the cool air brushing over my cheek. I turned on my side, and tried to pull the blankets over my head, but they wouldn't move. So I put my arm over my face instead, and tried to go back to sleep, but then I remembered that it was late spring. It should be hot air not cold.

I pulled my arm from my face, and looked up. Quinn was leaning over me, his long black hair brushing the tip of my nose, and his mouth twisted. He was sitting cross legged beside me, hands folded in his lap.

I screamed before jumping back, and falling off the bed. Quinn was laughing as I tried to untangle myself from the sheets, with not much success. My heart was still screaming in my chest, when I finally freed myself, and stood up; Quinn was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" I hissed. The bastard had nearly given me a heart attack. When he finally stopped laughing, I glared at him. "What the hell is your problem? You don't just sit over people like that while they're _sleeping_," I said.

His smile faltered, and his face was completely emotionless, matching his mask for once. "You've been asleep for almost fifteen hours. I thought maybe you were sick," He said, getting off my bed so fast I hadn't seen him move. Fifteen hours? Well at least I didn't have to go to work today.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "You stayed here for fifteen hours?" I asked, with a hint of disbelieve. Didn't he have better things to do with his… existence?

He shrugged, not replying, and just stared at me. It was unsettling, and after a moment I had to turn away. Why did he have to wear that stupid mask all the time, with its overly calm eyes? As I thought that question, it made me more curious. I would have asked about it, if it was anyone but him. Quinn was so unpredictable, like if I said the wrong thing he might explode… literally. Which might not be so bad except I'd be cleaning Quinn guts off my walls for weeks.

After a moment Quinn suddenly hissed, as though someone had stabbed him with a fork. When I looked back at him, he was half crouched, mouth open, and fangs extended. A whitish liquid was dripping from them, which I guessed was venom. His hands were in front of him, and I might have though he was trying to balance himself, if his fingers hadn't been so stiff… like they'd turned to claws. He looked like an animal about to strike, and even though he was aimed at the window and not me, I still felt a rush of fear and some other emotion spread through my body.

He stayed like that for a long moment, then slowly moved from his half-crouch. He walked towards the window, pulling it open and jumping out, without a word. I stood there for a moment, completely confused, before rushing forward and shutting the window again. I hoped that he would come back for a long, long time.

But since when did I ever get what I wanted?

* * *

_Well what do ya think? To cheezy maybe? Let me no, and if u have any ideas I'd love to hear em! Thanx so much for reading I love u all!!! Till next chapter!_

_~Soren~_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey I finally wrote the next chapter!!! Yay! Its kind of short though, but I didn't want to give to much away... just enough to make you all say "WTF?!?!?!" Mwahahahahahahah I'm so evil!!!!! Oh what will happen, only I know XD!_

* * *

Chapter 9

Quinn's P.O.V.

After jumping from Ilana's window, I sunk back into the dark alley were my prey waited, leaning back against the brick wall with a smirk on his face. "Mr. Parks," I hissed, leaning into a half crouch.

I heard the bastard's lips twitch as he smirked at me, pushing himself off the wall. "Quinn-765, how wonder full to see you again," He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I growled, exposing my fangs at the name I'd been given. "My name is _Quintrell_," I hissed.

He just chuckled, as if I were a silly human child. "Whatever you say," He said shrugging his shoulders. There was a pause between us, before he broke it. "You admire the girl don't you?" It wasn't a question.

I knew no matter what I said he would know the truth, so I stayed quiet, neither admitting nor denying.

"I thought so," He said smirking. He walked towards me a few steps, slow and unconcerned. "Want to hear a secret? Something she happened to mention to me, about you?"

I hated the way he'd caught my attention, the way I almost straightened from my crouch. He didn't miss it, and I knew his eyes were dancing with amusement. He took another step forward, and I took two back, moving into a deeper crouch. When I growled, he simply laughed, as if I'd told a funny joke.

"Ilana said that she _hates_ you. That you're just an annoying stalker, and she wishes you'd go away," He said, moving forward more.

I flinched. Thankfully, he had no idea how much that really hurt. I tried to convince myself he was lying, but my pessimistic side told me he probably wasn't. I backed up, trying not to let him intimidate me, just because he was older and stronger. I had the advantage of being faster.

Mr. Parks smirked. "Why don't you take your mask off Quinn-765? People can't see your mark when you cover your face," He said, moving forward again.

I hissed involuntarily. Mr. Parks came at me, and I was just able to move out of his way before he crashed into me. "Why won't you let your human love see your face Quinn?" He laughed, coming at me again. I moved, and he crashed into the brick wall, cracking some of the blocks. "Come on Quinn. Why won't you take it off?" He growled with a smile, obviously enjoying this.

"You know why," I hissed, moving again before he could catch me.

Mr. Parks laughed, lunging at me again, and finally catching my arm. He threw me to the ground, crushing one foot into my chest. "You don't like being my _property_, Quinn?" He asked, leaning into my face, and I could almost see his eyes dancing with malice. Just like they had when he'd tortured me, when I was a newborn.

I spat my venom in his face. "I'm _no ones_ property," I hissed, as he wiped it away with his hand.

When he looked back down at me, he was no longer smirking; I'd pissed him off. "Why don't we have a look under that mask then?" He hissed, reaching down, and ripping it from my face. I snarled, trying to snatch it from his hand, but missed.

His green eyes stared down at me, and a smirk appeared on his face. "See," He said, touching my forehead, "my mark is right here." He dug a nail into my skin, but I didn't flinch, I only glared up at him.

His smirk disappeared, and he crushed my mask in his hands. "Bastard!" I snarled. It had taken me forever to make that!

"You're such a stubborn child," He growled. "Always trying to fight, when you should just _submit_." On the last word, he crushed his foot down on my chest, making me hiss in pain as my rib cage threatened to give away.

He smiled, showing his fangs, and leaning closer. "I could kill you right now," He whispered, leaning to run his fangs over my throat. "But I'm going to be merciful," He paused looking up at me, and smiling. "Well sort of. I really just want to watch you tare yourself apart well Ilana falls in love with _me_ instead of _you_."

"I won't let that happen!" I snarled. Ilana would know better than to love _him_… right? I could survive if she didn't love me, that was understandable, but for her to love him instead. I wouldn't live through that.

He chuckled, ruffling my hair. "Oh little Quinn. It's already begun! And the fact that you have no idea how to make her love you, and I do, only adds to my chances," He said, standing and taking his foot off my chest. "This really is going to be so much fun," He laughed, before turning and walking away, out into the sunlight.

"May the best man win!" He shouted back at me, mockingly. I could only lay there, and watch him leave.

* * *

_Sorry its short, yet again, but I hoped u enjoyed it!!! PLZ send me reviews, they make me update faster =D _

_~Soren~_


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm sorry to tell u all that this is a rather short chaper =/. I started getting bored, and stuff so it might be a little suckish to but I'm always under estimating myself. XD!!! Anyway! I hope u enjoy reading it more than I did writing it!!! Lol hahahahahahahaha...._

* * *

Chapter 10

Ilana's P.O.V.

That afternoon I got a call from Ally (I have no idea how she got my number), saying she was sorry about what happened the other day, and that she wanted to make it up to me. I had a feeling she didn't mean it, but I would take a chance if it meant I wouldn't have another enemy. Quinn was enough for one human to worry about; I shouldn't have to be concerned with some jealous chick too.

She offered to take me out again, to some heavy metal concert. Not really my type of music, but I agreed anyway, it gave me something to do with my day off right? At 7:33 in the afternoon, Ally drove up in her silver-blue porsche, windows rolled down.

I waved at her, before running up to the car, and jumping in the front seat. She smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes, though she tried to hide that fact. "Ready to rock, bitch?" She said it in a kind way, as one friend to the other, but I knew she meant the insult.

"Hell yeah," I said, buckling myself in before she started driving. When we finally reached the concert, I could hear the music rippling through the air, and my heart was throbbing in my chest. Not so much from the music, but from the fact that Ally drove like a maniac. Twice I had thought we were gonna crash.

I stumbled from the car, as Ally practically jumped out, her excitement showing on her face. I had a scary, crawling feeling she wasn't excited because of the concert itself. The sun was kissing the horizon, about to fall beyond its borders, as we joined the crowds. Ally almost immediately started dancing, losing herself in the ear shattering music. Her hooker clothing caught almost every guy's attention, while I'd dressed in a tight black T-shirt that only exposed my belly, and jeans.

It took me longer than her to blend with the beat, swinging my body in time with the music. The world didn't seem to exist anymore, as I danced, and it wasn't long before I felt someone dancing against my back, hands finding their way around my waist.

I twirled around, to see who held me, seeing tall man, with blonde hair, dyed red at the ends. His face was slightly rounded, but handsome, and he hand soft brown eyes that blended into red at the center. His brow, lip, and both ears were pierced, the metal rings sparkling in the shallow light. He wasn't muscular, but he wasn't fat either. He smiled at me, moving closer, most likely to feel my breast against his chest.

I moved back a bit as I danced, and he smiled. His hands wandered up and down my waist, as he leaned down to brush his nose across my forehead. I moved back as much as I could in the crowd, and he smiled again, stepping forward. I was starting to get annoyed. Couldn't the guy take a hint? When I reached out to grab his arms to push them away, he took my wrists and guided my hands to his shoulders.

I frowned, trying to pull back, but he moved closer, pressing his body against mine. I put my hands up, trying to push him away, but it was no use. The crowds were to tight around us, there was no way I could get away from his unwanted hands. He started to pull me, and I realized he was trying to get me out, and away from the crowd. I thought the way we were packed together so tightly would keep such a thing from happening, but it was as if the crowd opened up for him, allowed him to pull me away. And I was scared.

That's when another pair of hands found their way around my waist, pushing his away. Another one? I turned to see the man, taller than the one in front of me, with strong muscles lining every inch of his body. He had long black hair, that just barely touched his strong square shoulders. His face was pale and sharp like cut marble, with beautiful silver-blue eyes glowing beneath his ebony brows. His forehead was covered by a black head band, and his chest was covered by a black sleeveless T-shirt. A pair of loose jeans hung on his hips, tantalizingly.

That mans silver-blue eyes glared down at the other man's, so sharply and full of threat, it even scared me. The man behind me stepped back, shocked for a moment. I thought he was about to challenge him, but he only disappeared into the crowd. I wasn't surprised, the look he'd been given was enough to stop a heart. When he was no longer visible the one holding me looked down at me, his silver-blue eyes resting on mine gently.

He smiled, and asked if I was alright. Though I couldn't hear him through all the music, I was able to read his lips. I nodded, as he slowly let his hands fall to his sides. I smiled at him slowly, and he smirked back, showing his sharp white teeth. And I found the music again, dancing with him till mid-night passed.

Quinn's P.O.V.

I growled as Ilana pressed her hips against mine, and was glad her human ears couldn't hear me over the music. Her arms found their way carefully around my neck, and my hands slid up her waist, holding her tightly to me.

I was slightly saddened when she didn't recognize me, but I suppose that was only natural. Humans recognized each other by facial features, not through smells and sounds as my kind did. Ilana's body brushed over mine again, and I growled again, bringing her closer.

"What's your name?" She asked, looking up at me, and making her hair brush my finger tips.

I thought quickly trying to come up with a cover name. "Eric," I told her, loud enough for her to hear. "Yours?" I asked it only because I knew a normal human male would.

"Ilana," She called back.

I moved closer to her, leaning to kiss her ear. "That's a beautiful name," I told her. She blushed, her enticing blood pooling in her cheeks. I kissed her cheek, feeling her hot skin warm my lips.

Then a little human girl reached out to grab Ilana's shoulder. Ilana turned, then gave the girl a half-smile, though it wasn't returned. The girl started pulling Ilana away, and I watched as she turned to look back at me before her small fingers were pulled from my hands.

* * *

_So what do ya think? Ummm.... well send me reviews plzzzz XD pretty plzzz? I loves u all!_

_~Soren~_


	11. Authors Note 1

_Hello all my awesome readers!!! ^-^ Ok so every time I put up a chapter I always forget stuff that I want to say, or ask or whatever, so that's why I'm putting this up. So shut up and deal with it XD!! Ok First off I want to ask if anyone wants to see a picture of Quinn, cause I drew one of him. Its not that great but its not horrible either and it gives you an idea of what he looks like. He's got his mask on though so u cant see his face =O. _

_Second, if anyone does want to see it, someone needs to tell me how to put pics on my profile. Sadly I'm a technical loser and have no idea how to do it =P!!!_

_Third I would like to thank all my reviewers, especially Dark Knightress. I'm glad you think I'm such an awesome writer =D. _

_Ummmmm.... I think thats about it.... Ok well I hope u enjoy all my chapters to come!!! I loves u all even if u dont review!!!!! *hugs all* Bye bye now!_

_~Soren~_


	12. Chapter 11

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Lol, ok I just wanted to apologiz. I realized there was a serious flaw in my last chapter, conserning Quinns scars... I forgots they existed XD. So I was like WTF? I FORGOT!!!! So Instead of going back and changing da chapter, I'm goin to make up the excuse that Quinn hid them under make-up. You may say WTF, vampires wear make-up? but I don't care, cause I'm a bitch like that!! HaHA!!!!! _

_Ummm.... I think thats it..... Yeah well I'll remember it later XD! Enjoy da chapta!_

* * *

Chapter 11

Ally looked really aggravated, as she slammed the door, after shoving me in the car. I wasn't sure what she was so angry about… she smelled kind of awkward, maybe she was on something. I knew some people had been selling drugs at the concert, hidden by the crowds. She was staring at the road, as she pulled from the drive way, so I couldn't see her eyes, to tell if they were dilated or not.

Her jaw was tight though as if she was gritting her teeth, but maybe that was just because she was angry. Her body trembled, and her hands gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were white, yet she still swerved on the road. We weren't heading back to town.

"Ally?" I said, trying to peer into her eyes. I prayed she hadn't taken anything at the concert. "Are you ok?"

She suddenly took her eyes from the road, and looked at me. They were full of anger… and fear? "Ok?" She practically shouted. "No you skank! I'm not ok!"

I flinched. She was defiantly on something; I could see it in her eyes. "Ally did you take something at the concert?" though I didn't have to asked to know.

She laughed, but not because she thought I was funny. "That's the least of your worries hoe. What you should be worried about is this," She said, then pulled out a small hand gun I hadn't seen before. My heart jumped, eyes widening, and she smiled.

She wouldn't use it would she? I mean, sure she didn't like it that Mr. Parks liked me, but she didn't hate me right? Right? She giggled as she waved it around, then aimed it at me.

"I didn't really want to have to do this ya know," She said looking back at the road, but didn't put the gun down. "But my hired help wimped out earlier," She said glaring at me.

That's when it dawned on me. She'd set this up. The guy at the concert had been her doing; she'd been trying to get rid of me long before these drugs kicked in. She didn't want it pinned on her, so she had someone else do it for her, but after Eric protected me… her plan failed. Now she was switching to plan B.

"Of course Mick wasn't going to kill you like I am. He has some morals," She said smirking. "But I've come up with a much better idea." Ok so it was the drugs then.

"Ally you don't want to do this," I told her, trying to make her see sense. "It's the drugs Ally. They're messin' up your head."

"Shut up slut!" She said, then shot at me, but it missed and busted through the window instead.

I never got a freaking break did I? First a bipolar vampire, then a crazy chick, what next? That is, if I made it through this one, of course. I tried not to think that way; I didn't really wanna die tonight.

Ally cursed under her breath, and looked back at the road. I swallowed and looked forward, occasionally eyeing the gun in Allie's hand. If I wanted to survive this, I had to make some kind of move… maybe jump from the car?

I glanced at the speedometer. Son of a bitch, she was over a hundred, if I jumped from the car I probably wouldn't survive it. I should have known not to trust the little- thinking those thoughts wouldn't get me out of here. I had to concentrate on surviving, at least until whatever drug she was on wore off, or I escaped or… No! Must concentrate!

That was surprisingly hard to do though. Each time an idea started to come forward the thought of death clouded it. Death was so immediate and possible. Maybe unavoidable. I'd never quite realized this till I was face-to-face with it… or more like face-to-face with the gun that might cause it.

Could I fight her maybe? I knew some drugs made the user unbearably strong though, and I was a weak person. I had little or no strength in my arms. How would I fight her?

I realized that we driving down some old gravel road, leading to who knows where. All I really knew was that I didn't want to reach the end of it. I looked out the window, panicked, as the trees flew by. What if she hit a tree? At this speed it would undoubtedly kill us both. Not that she cared, there was no sense in her brain right now, it was to hyped up on whatever drug was flowing through her system.

Finally she started to slow down, stopping in front of an old barn, that looked like it was about to fall apart.

"Get out," She ordered, stepping out of the car, and walking around to my door. I did as she said, but slower than she liked, trying to prolong my pitiful life. When I'd gotten out, she grabbed my arm, and started pulling me towards the barn. I racked my brain for anything, anything at all that could save me.

I found myself wishing Corbett was here, wishing he would take me away from this crazy girl, or wake me up like it was some kind of nightmare. Yeah, I wished I could wake up in his arms, with him brushing back my hair, and telling me it was all just a bad dream.

But he wasn't here, and he wouldn't wake me up.

Ally shoved me up against on of the rotting support beams in the barn, and started tying me up with old rope. "Can't have you running now can we?" She said, smiling sadistically up at me.

When she finished she went to sit on an old hay bail, and observe me. "So how do you want to die?" She asked smiling. "Burning to death, suffocation, or bullet through the head?"

Wow I had a choice on how I wanted to die? Did that just make me all the happier? "How about I don't die at all?" I asked, raising a brow. "Seriously Ally, just let me go and we can pretend this whole thing didn't happen." Yeah right, even I didn't believe my own words. If she let me go, I was suing her so freaking fast.

She glared, raised the gun and shot me in the leg. "Not an option," She said, when I finished screaming. It hurt so badly, I thought I was gonna pass out from the pain, but unfortunately I didn't. Poor me.

She got up, and walked towards me, leaning in towards me. "Aww, does it hurt?" She said it as though she were talking to a child. My breath had become heavier, as I looked down at my bleeding leg. Was there no way out of this? What was Ally gonna do after she came out of her drugged state? Maybe she'd go home, fall asleep, and not remember killing me tomorrow. That just freaking figures!

"Well I guess I'll have to decide for you then, if you wont tell me," Ally said, turning and walking toward the barn door. She left, as a thought came to me. Quinn had contacted my mind more than once right? Maybe I could contact his… he was my only chance, even though I hated to admit it.

"_Quinn_!" I shouted in my head. "_Quinn_!" Oh please don't let that bastard abandon me now. "_Quinn! Please listen_!" I waited for a moment, and when he didn't answer I screamed. How could he come and interrupt my sex life, but not when someone's about to kill me? Oh the things I would do to him if I lived through this.

Ally came back through the door way, holding some sticks. She piled them around my feet, then left again. Shit, she was gonna burn me! I started to panic… more than I had been. I rather die any other way that burning. It would take so long to die that way. My heart was screaming in my chest, and my leg throbbed painfully.

"**_Quinn_**!" I screamed, aloud and mentally. Finally he responded.

My head started to ache as he growled. "_What do you want_?" He hissed.

"_You son of a BITCH! Why didn't you answer SOONER_!" I screamed at him, as I started showing him what was happening. When I finished Ally had come back in to stack more sticks around my legs, before leaving again. At least she was taking her time.

Quinn snarled in my head, making my vision blur painfully, before saying, "_I'll be right there_!"

Thank God.

* * *

_Oh I'm so evil, to just leave you hanging there, wondering what happens. So sorry... not really =P. I am sorry that its so short, but thats just so bad, cause I'm to lazy to make it longer =D!!!!!! Oh and can someone plzzzzzz tell me how ta put pics on my profile???!!! Ummmm..... I hope you review plz! I loves reviews ^-^ Well till next chapter all my wonderful readers!!!! _

_~Soren~_


	13. Chapter 12

_**OMG ppl! I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update X(**. I've had a lot of stuff going on though, as I'm sure you can imagine! My baby brothers getting teeth so its hard to think properly when a baby's screaming.... especially when he likes come to you when hes angry ='(. Anyway! I'm sorry the chapters short, and probably fails epically! I'd also like to warn everyone that my story is about to come to its end. I've realized I'm starting to get bored with it, and thats not good if your me, so I'm bringing it to an end before it gets bad. _

_Hopefully one day if I publish it though it'll be how I pictured it! =) Yes everything in this story is mine, in case you didn't know. The only thing I don't own is the consept of vampires =P. Wish I did though. I still haven't figured out how to show u my Quinn pic (more like was to lazy to try) but I'll get to it eventually! Ummm.... I think thats about all I have to say.... yeeeeeeah. So enjoy!!!

* * *

_

Chapter 12

Quinn's P.O.V.

I felt useless at that moment, as I ran, trying to find Ilana. I had never expected another human to hurt her, and I should have. Human's hurt each other all the time, everyday they killed each other, how did I not see it coming? Maybe I had though, just because she wasn't alone, she would be fine; because she was with another female nothing bad would befall her.

I was past my 100th year and I was still acting like a newborn. You'd have thought I'd be more cautious after everything that had happened to me in the past, but _no._ I still made a fool's mistake.

I had only run this fast once before in my life. So fast that the world passed me in a messy blur of color and shapes. I could still remember that day though, the fear and pain I felt every time my feet had hit the ground. Nothing would ever erase that day from my eternal memory, as nothing would erase the memory of this day.

Yet this time my fear wasn't for myself… not technically. I feared Ilana's pain, knowing I would never forgive myself if harm came to her, if even a tiny spark struck her skin. What if I didn't make it to her in time? I had no doubt in my mind that I would fall apart, and my cause would never become a reality. There would be no one to gain back the freedom of Vampires. Newborns and young ones like me would forever live in fear.

I couldn't fail in my task, but I couldn't continue if I lost Ilana. When I finally came upon the barn she had indicated, I rushed toward it, but stopped dead in my tracks. I backed into the trees again, hissing, and exposing my fangs. What was **_he_** doing here?

"Good afternoon, Quinny," Mr. Parks said, just loud enough for me to hear him. He smiled at me, exposing his fangs.

I snarled, but backed further into the shadows. What was he doing? If he thought he could keep me from saving Ilana, he had another thing coming. I'd set my vampire side free if I had to. He chuckled quietly, crossing his arms over his chest. His face was smug.

"Came to save your lover? Oh, I mean _my_ lover?" He said, smirking at me. I hissed, letting my venom run. If I could just pin him down for a few seconds…

"Well sorry to disappoint you Quinny, but I've got it covered," He said, turning his back on me, and walking into the barn.

I moved forward, desperate. If he saved her it would make her love him more, and I would be forgotten. I moved forward more as Mr. Parks disappeared into the barn. I shifted from one foot to the other, feeling like a nervous bird. I wanted to save Ilana, and keep his filthy hands off of her, but I couldn't start a vampire fight with humans around.

"What's going on?" Mr. Parks said. His devil voice was filled with fake confusion.

"Help!" Ilana screamed. "She's-" She wasn't able to finish as the other human girl quickly covered her mouth.

"We're just playing a game," She said sweetly. She was on some hallucinogen, I could smell it in the air, and her blood pulsed erotically.

Mr. Parks quickly crossed the barn towards her, as Ilana squirmed under the human girl's hand, trying to escape. "Is that so?" He asked, his voice was full of rage, and it made me shiver. The girl took a step back, but Mr. Parks continued towards her.

I snarled. "I want to kill her," I hissed, just loud enough for him to hear me. I was slightly surprised when he let her run from the barn, and right into my waiting arms. I sunk my fangs into her neck, violently ripping out her throat, as Mr. Parks untied Ilana's ropes. It stung to hear her practically worshiping him for saving her, when it should have been me.

Ilana fell into Mr. Parks arms, crying on his shoulder. "I was so scared," She whispered, as he picked her up bridal style, and kissed her. I growled.

"It's ok now," He whispered.

"Hardly," I scoffed to myself. I waited quietly in the shadows, as Mr. Parks came out of the barn. I followed behind only a few yards back as he carried Ilana through the forest.

"You're a vampire to, aren't you?" She suddenly asked, looking up at Mr. Parks.

He looked down at her stunned for a moment. "Yes," He replied slowly, as though he were unsure she would understand.

"Why is Quintrell after you?" She asked, laying her head back on his shoulder.

Mr. Parks smirked. "Not sure maybe we should ask him," He said, then turned to look over his shoulder. "Why do you hate me so much Quinn?"

"You know why," I called back, as Ilana peered over Mr. Parks shoulder.

She gripped him tightly, before burying her face in his collar. My heart stung with envy. "He scares me," She whispered to Mr. Parks.

He laughed. "Did you hear that Quinn?" He called to me. I didn't reply, so he wouldn't know how much her words truly hurt. He turned back to Ilana saying, "Don't worry babe, I won't let him touch you."

"Why does it matter to you, Parks?" I called to him, trying to turn my hurt into rage. It was easier to deal with like that.

"You'll see," He replied, then started to run. It was easy to keep up with him, even in the dense forest, with so many trees as obstacles. Of course it wouldn't really matter if I hit one anyway, it would just shatter, but it would also slow me down.

That's when I think Ilana started getting scared. Her heart-beat started to pick up again, and she looked up at Mr. Parks, then back at me. My poor girl had no idea she was caught in the hands of the enemy… not yet anyway. When we stopped running, we were standing in front of Mr. Parks' mansion. He turned to look at me, smirking before walking into the house. He knew I wouldn't rush into the enemy's lair unthinkingly.

He set Ilana down, after shutting the door. "He can't get you here, love," He whispered to her. And like magic, her heart rate slowed to its normal pace. I could almost see his sweet, loving face as he gazed at her. But it was only a mask to hide the monster.

"_Ilana, get away from him_," I begged, pacing in the yard.

"_Leave me alone_," She said, before my connection with her was severed. I cursed, breaking a tree in half as I punched it. He'd cut me off from her! I listened as he spoke to her, leading her through the house.

"You'll never have to worry about him again," Mr. Parks whispered, kissing her gently before continuing. "If you promise yourself to me forever."

I held my breath, praying she would say no; that she would come back to me. I was the only safe place for her, why couldn't she see that! My heart shattered, as she reached up to kiss his cold dead lips and whisper, "I will."

I was sure he was smiling, as he swept Ilana up in his arms. "I love you," He lied.

"I love you too," She whispered back, wrapping her small arms around him. Then with fake gentleness, Mr. Parks took her to his bedroom… and I don't care to mention the rest.

* * *

_So who wants to back-hand Ilana in the face? Can I get a show of hands? Who hopes Mr. Parks falls off a cliff and diiiiiies (which he probably wouldn't because hes a vampire but whatever)!!! Who feels sorry for Quinn? Idk about u ppl but I do XD. Poor Quinn, wish I could give him a hug *sniff sniff*. Ok anyway, can I get some reviews for this? Even though it was increadibly suckish? And dont any of u dare tell me it wasn't cause I no it was =/. Anyway plz send me reviews, plz plz plz plz plz plz, with cherrys and stuff on top. Come on u **nooooooo** u want to! It would make me so happy! Anyways I love u all, even if u dont review! *hugs for all* and yet again, sorry about takin so long!_


	14. Chapter 13

_**WOOT! Over 80 reviews and I'm only on chapter 13 =D I've never had so many before u guys!** This is fantastic! Oh so many people to thank for this, like xbitemark, htr17, Fairy Skull, , VampSa, broken-pixies, when i look in ur eyes, VWH luv them all, Sofie 103, Dark knightress, and BrooklynLullabies! If theres any I've missed I apologize, but know I'm eternally greatful! ^-^ _

_Ok well I noticed I had never thanked any of my reviewers very well... so now I did XD!! ALRIGHT! so this chapter is gonna keep u all guessing! Why? Because it makes absolutly **noooooo** sence! and yes its suppose to be like that. I've noticed that through this entire story everyone's been picking sides, which I think is fantastic really, but that's not what this story is about. So I though to myself "hmmmm, how will I trick everyone today?" and I came up with the **PERFECT** solution! Mwahahahahaha only I know what's really going on! And none of u will know till the end!!!!! **OH I'M SUCH A BITCH!!!** ^-^ but I no u all love it! Have fun wit my new chapter =)!!! Oh and its probably not that good, probaly to short and stuff but whatever. U can just deal wit it!_

_**O****h and one other thing before I let u read it**, yes I know I should shut up already but to bad! Someone asked me if there was gonna be a bedroom scene and all, and my answer is no. Sorry, and I'm doing this for several reason. #1 if my mom saw it she wouldn't let it drop till I was 50, no joke. #2 I'm virgin so I have no idea what sex is like, and I dont wanna screw it up epically. and #3 I think I'm to freakin lazy to turn the rating to M afterwards so get the hell over it! =)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 13

Ilana's P.O.V.

I woke up some time around three in the mourning the next day. The sun hadn't risen yet, but it was only a half hour at the least from it. A large gentle hand ran through my hair, and I snuggled closer to Corbett's chest, running my fingers down the exposed muscles. His lips gently touched my brow, as his other hand ran down my spine.

"Good mourning, little human," He whispered, gently folding me in his arms.

"Good mourning," I whispered back, kissing his shoulder, the closest thing to my lips.

"How do you feel?" He asked, taking my chin in his hand, and forcing me to look up at him. His soft eyes burned with concern, and I smiled at him, comfortingly.

"I feel fantastic," I replied, reaching up to kiss his lips. His hands went around my naked waist, pulling me closer, to deepen the kiss. His tongue suddenly invaded my mouth, tasting me. "I love you," I whispered, when he pulled away to let me breath.

He laughed quietly for a moment, before replying, "I love you too." He brought my mouth to his, kissing me for a while longer, before pulling back once again. "So I take it you had fun last night?" He whispered, smiling.

I paused. Last night had truly been on of the most enjoyable in my life, and Corbett had more than a few dirty tricks up his sleeve that would make any girl scream. But something about it felt wrong, like it should never have happened. I didn't want to think of it that way, but I couldn't seem to help it.... but that wasn't what Corbett was asking about, now was it?

"Yes, I had fun," I replied, snuggling my head under his chin.

"Really? You don't act like it," He said, pulling my face back up to look at him. "You can tell me anything," He said, his eyes soft and warm, welcoming.

I frowned for a moment, pulling from his hands, and laying on my back. "It's just… I don't know. It just felt wrong to me," I whispered slowly, trying to say it in a way that wouldn't make him feel bad.

But he obviously wasn't hurt by my comment, because he chuckled. "Maybe it's because we're not married, yet," He suggested, running one long finger down my jaw.

When he said this, it made my heart jump. He said yet… did he mean we would get married one day? I turned to look at him, but he was already moving over me, looking down at me. He leaned down to gently kiss my lips, and run his tongue along my jaw bone. He placed butterfly kisses all over my face, before resting his forehead on mine, and looked me in the eyes.

Then only one thing filled my mind. One small question that I knew had to be answered, before I could stay by Corbett's side any longer. "Why does Quinn hate you?" I asked, looking up at him.

Corbett sighed quietly, before moving to lay beside me. "Quinn is a strange creature. After he passed through the newborn stag he… went insane. He started having delusions, and would do crazy things. At first it was kind of funny, but after a while it got tiring. I had to cover up his messes a lot, and it got harder and harder to hide the existence of vampires with him running loose. I tried to restrain him, so he wouldn't be a danger to the vampire community, or himself for that matter.

"He started having delusions that I was torturing him or something. That I was part of some secret organization out to take away the freedom of newborns and younger vampires," Corbett said sadly. "I tried to find some way to cure his madness, but nothing worked, and as he got older he got stronger. One day he broke out of his containment, and disappeared for a couple decades.

"It was only just recently I found out where he was, supposedly trying to take down some of the organizations buildings. Like when you met him the first time," He said looking over at me. "I'm sorry you got caught up in all this. Truly I am." He gently brushed his fingers through my hair, kissing me.

"It wasn't your fault," I whispered, feeling my eyes flutter shut.

"Oh but it was" He said frowning. "If I had kept a better guard up; if I hadn't given him the chance to escape, this would have never happened to you."

"But then I would have never met you," I replied, tangling my fingers in his hair. He smiled at me, gently pressing my lips to his. "Please continue," I said, after pulling away.

"Right. Well after he met you, I suppose he thought he'd found someone to penetrate the 'enemy defenses,'" He said frowning up at the ceiling. "Then later on, he must have started believing he was in love with you or something. Probably after he realized I wanted you." Corbett paused, looking over at me.

"That would explain a lot," I said, thinking back to the time Quinn had flipped out when I was going to sleep with Corbett in his limo.

Corbett sighed. "He was the first vampire I ever Sired. It's saddening that it all went so horribly wrong," He whispered, looking back at the ceiling.

"Have you made others?" I asked looking over at him.

He laugh bitterly. "I had to. So they could help me keep him under control. It didn't work to well though, because he ended up destroying them anyway," Corbett said, then tucked his hands behind his head.

I nodded slowly. "So I won't turn out like that, if you turn me?" I whispered, not looking at him.

Corbett looked over at me, laying one hand gently against her cheek. "Quinn was a once in several life time's chance. There probably won't ever be another vampire like him, and it especially won't happen to you," He promised, bringing my face to his.

"I love you," I whispered, before his lips brushed mine.

"I love you more," Corbett replied, positioning himself over me. "And I always will, for the rest of my eternal life," He whispered, pressing himself between my legs, and giving the word bliss a whole new meaning.

Quinn's P.O.V.

I suppose after everything I'd been forced to endure through the past… 135 years or so, him calling me insane wouldn't have mattered much. Maybe it wasn't so much him calling me insane that bothered me, but that Ilana had believed him.

But maybe I was insane. He pushed me to the brink of it more than once, maybe I had snapped and just didn't know it, but it didn't just _happen_. He made it sound as if; out of the blue I became a raving lunatic. No I was pushed to my limits, over, and over, and over again. He forced me to madness; he made me the horrible creature I was.

I had never meant to hurt Ilana like I had, but I refused to blame myself entirely for my actions. As a newborn vampire we have an acute sense of intellect. That's the time when we need our Sire's most, to teach us what we need to know before that sense diminishes. That's the time we have to be exposed to both humans and vampires alike, to realize the difference between the two species.

I was never given that privilege. As a newborn I'd been strapped down to a table most of the time, with magical binds. I'd only ever been exposed to the vampires who'd experimented on me day and night, as they had with several other newborns. I was never able to learn the limitations of the human body, only the limitations of my own. It would take me years now to learn what I should have learned earlier. I was unable to understand her emotions, or the way she thought because it was so different from mine. And for another fact, I didnt even really understand my own emotions.

And he tried to blame everything on insanity! It was a defiant possibility that I was insane; in fact I was sure, some part of me was insane, desperate to escape my past and find a new future. But not everything I did was because of insanity, and my love for Ilana was not, and never would be based on insanity.

I knew that I should leave now, and stop hiding in the tree outside Mr. Parks' mansion. It sure wasn't doing me any good to hear him stealing what was mine… to hear her screaming _his_ name, but my body refused to move. The most I could do was reach one arm out to grab the thick branch in front of me, and rest my head on it.

"_How's it feel Quinn? To know your mate would rather be with me than you?_" Mr. Parks said, breaking the barrier to my mind.

"_Get out,_" I demanded, but it was weak and unimportant.

He laughed. "_You know what though? I think I'll be nice, and let you and her stay in the same cell together after I turn her. How's that sound Quinny?_" He asked.

I tried to snarl, but I was so tired. It was inevitable, why deny it? Yet the small voice in me begged me to fight back, to go in their and rip him to pieces, but it was useless. He'd have me killed long before I got a single scratch on him anyway. I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing. Everything had been fine almost a day ago, better than fine, it was almost perfect. Ilana had been dancing with me, touching me, and I'd been the happiest I'd ever been since being turned.

It was all that girls fault, dragging Ilana away from me, and trying to kill her. I should have made her suffer more, instead of ending her as quickly as I did. I'd tare her body to pieces later though, that should give me about three second's release. Which may not seem like a lot, but it was better than nothing right?

"_Don't take off now Quinny, or you'll miss the best part,_" Mr. Parks said. I could almost see him smirking in triumph.

"_Best part?_" I questioned.

He laughed once. "_When I turn your girl into one of the dead. When I make her my slave, just like I did for you,_" He answered.

I growled, both aloud and in my mind. I didn't want her to suffer… I wouldn't let her suffer, not without trying my best to protect her. Even if in the end she hated me, like she always had. I would do anything to keep her safe; I would give up everything as long as she was safe.

* * *

_Mwahahahaha!! Who should u believe? If Quinn really is crazy then who knows what really happened when I was writing from his P.O.V.! There could have been bunnies flyin round his head for all we no =P. Lol dont no where that came from. Of course even if he's not crazy Ilana doesn't no that. I've also realized most ppl think Ilana is a retard (and so do I for that matter lol) but if u think of it from her p.o.v. how's she to know? Since the beginning Quinn has been an ass hole to her, and stuff, and Mr. Parks has been like an angel on earth. Who would you believe? I'd probably do the same thing she did!_

_Well anyway! Tell me what cha think! I can't wait to hear it! I loves u all plz send reviews, I want to get to 100 before I end it, if u all dont mind. =) I loves u!!!!! _

_~Soren~_


	15. Chapter 14

_OMG I can't believe it! The end is almost here, just one more chapter, and this book will have found its end... It almost makes me want to cry with joy, but I'm not the crying type so ha! Anyway sorry it took a little longer than I'd planned to get this chapter up. I hope you enjoy it though! Ummm... yeah... well what r u waiting for? Read it already!

* * *

_

Chapter 14

Ilana's P.O.V.

I was on my back breathing heavy, and Corbett was lying beside me, head propped on his elbow and a huge smile plastered on his face. He leaned to gently tug on my bottom lips before snaking his tongue into my open mouth. I brought my hands up greedily to his face, as he explored for a moment, then pulled away and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Ilana," He said looking deeply into my eyes. His green ones held a sort of intensity that I'd never seen before. It almost scared me… almost.

"Yes?" I whispered, staring up at him curious.

He reached up slowly, to run the back of one finger down my neck, over my jugular. My eyes fluttered shut for a moment, and I moaned when his tongue replaced his finger. "I love you Ilana, really I do, but I'm sure by now you've realized we can't ever be truly together until we're both the same species," He whispered against my ear, nipping the lob.

"What do you mean?" I asked, opening my eyes. He pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"You may not have noticed, but the whole time we've been together I've had to hold back. And I'll always have to hold back until I've turned you too," He said, running his fingertips gently over my cheek. "I don't want to have to hold back on you." His soft cold blew over my face, and my eyes fluttered shut again.

I wanted to say yes, it was on the tip of my tongue, begging to escape my lips, but something in me made my lips suddenly shut. The words wouldn't escape me, no matter how much I wished they would. I opened my eyes, seeing Corbett's egger face staring at me intently. As I watched him, I realized that I wasn't ready for that… not yet.

"I can't," I whispered, watching as his emotions fell from his face. "I want to, but I'm not ready yet." I was trying to reassure him, but it didn't seem like he was buying it. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and he looked almost mad.

"And why not?" His voice was sharp, and I was sure I'd heard a small quiet growl escape him.

"Please don't be angry, I just… want to hold on to my humanity a little longer," I murmured, sinking into the bed a little. "I love you, but… I'm just not ready yet."

He moved away from me, sitting cross legged beside me, the beginnings of a glare gracing his brows. "Is that so?" He said, venom leaking through his words.

I stared at him for a few seconds before sitting up, and trying to wrap my arms around him, but he pushed me away. My heart squeezed painfully. "I don't want you to be upset, because my decision has nothing to do with you. Its just I'm not ready yet," I whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek.

He turned to look at me, gently pushing my hand away. "That's the same as saying you're not ready for me," He said, pain in his voice.

"No! It's not like that!" I said, moving again to hug him. He didn't push me away this time. "It's just, I have so many human things that I haven't had the chance to experience yet, and I don't want to miss it." I was glad I'd come up with the lie so quickly, but truthfully I didn't know why I wasn't ready.

I felt Corbett take my hands in his, kissing the backs of them gently. His green eyes looked up at me, staring at me. "Is this about Quinn perhaps?" He asked cautiously.

I stared back at him in shock. How had he come to that conclusion? "No, I've already told you how I feel about him," I said, gently pulling his hands to my lips so I could kiss them. His cold hard hands felt strange against my lips.

A small smile started to come across his lips, as he watched me, before his eyes fell to our clasped hands. He gently pulled me closer, placing my hands on his shoulders, and wrapping his arms around me. His fingers reached up to tangle in my hair, while the other supported my lower back. He pressed our chest together, so every curve of my body was pressed against him.

His cool lips pressed against mine, then teasingly moved to the corner of my mouth. His kissed trailed down to my jaw, then traveling further, till they reached my throat. He moved back for a moment, and several things happened in that moment.

The thing I remember most clearly was seeing Corbett's fangs, gleaming in the dim light, and realizing he was going to turn me whether I liked it or not. Then suddenly the window shattered, as Quinn burst through it, tackling Corbett and throwing him off me. I fell back on the mattress in shock, as Quinn crouched over me protectively, his mouth open and fangs dripping venom.

Corbett laughed as he pushed himself off the floor slowly, and the loving look that had been in his eyes was gone. In its place was a more terrifying, sadistic look. He sauntered forward, his lips pulling back in a terrifying smile. "Hello Quinny," He said, his tone soft but dangerous.

Quinn hissed, shifting over me, trying to find a more defensible position. Corbett was so fast when he struck, I barely saw him and Quinn fly back. They crashed through the wall, landing on the ground three stories below. I screamed, afraid for their safety, but they both jumped back up after hitting the ground. They both shot forward at the same time, colliding with a thunderous crack, and falling to the ground. They were moving so fast, theirs arms were a blur as they tore at each other, jaws snapping, trying to sink their teeth into each others neck.

I was helpless to do anything as I watched Corbett tare Quinn's left arm from its socket, sending it flying across the yard. They both jumped away from each other panting, and I noticed there was a large chunk of flesh missing from Corbett's shoulder. Quinn had been the one to take the most damage through. Not only was his arm missing, but his right thigh was torn open, and his neck was half way severed.

Corbett was smiling malignantly, as he said, "You can't win Quinny."

Quinny snarled, deepening his crouch. As I stood watching from above as they collided once again, I could decide who I wanted to support. I loved Corbett, but Quinn had saved me from him, saved me from a fate I hadn't wanted that Corbett had tried to force on me.

I watched as Corbett grabbed Quinn by his arm, slinging him into the side of the house, and I realized he had no chance. He'd never had a chance and he knew that, but he'd come to my rescue anyway. He was going to give himself up, if that meant saving me. Quinn jumped up, and rushed forward again, reaching out for Corbett's neck with his teeth, but missed and snagged his shoulder instead. Corbett smiled at Quinn, taking his head in his hands tightly.

"Opps. Look's like you finally slipped Quinny. I was going to let you have a cell next to Ilana, but after this little stunt, I think I'll just kill you instead," He said kneeing Quinn in the chest.

Quinn snarled, grabbing Corbett's hand's to keep him from twisting his head off. "Quinn!" I screamed, nearly jumping out the hole in the wall. I rushed out of the bedroom, running through halls, and down stairs trying to get to him. When I'd finally reached the yard I wished I hadn't.

Corbett twisted Quinn's head, making his neck snap sickeningly. Quinn crumpled to the ground, like a pile of carved stone. I screamed, as Corbett smiled vilely down at Quinn, licking the venom from his teeth. "See what happens when you disobey your Sire's orders?" He said, kneeling beside him, then ruffled Quinn's hair like a father would do with his son, after a game of baseball.

Corbett looked up at me, the evil smile not falling from his lips. "Well hello, _love_," He said. The way he said the last word told me that he didn't mean it. That he never had, and never would. I took a step back, as he stood.

"Quinn," I whispered, my eyes turning to his fallen form.

"Oh don't worry, he's not dead. He'll recover in an hour or so, but I wanted him to see the pain in your eyes when I turn you," Corbett said.

Suddenly he was in front of me, smiling down at me, his eyes dancing with the madness he'd tried to pin on Quinn. He grabbed my arm, and the next thing I knew, I was airborne, then suddenly crashing down feeling my bones break as I landed beside Quinn's crumpled form. His eyes had been closed, but they snapped open when I landed beside him, screaming.

When I looked over at him, his eyes where full of pain and sadness. He tired to open his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Suddenly Corbett was above me, his body pressing against mine, and it was only then that I realized I was still naked. I tried to lift my arms to fight him away, but I screamed instead. The left was broken, and the right had a large blossoming bruise. They both were laying out beside me at odd angles.

Corbett smacked me hard across the face. "Come on Ilana, I want to hear you beg for mercy," He said, his face only and inch from mine. I turned and spat in his face, which wasn't the best thing I could have done. He snarled as he whipped the saliva from his face, then smiled evilly at me.

His palms suddenly came crashing down on my ribs, and I felt several snap. Quinn's eyes stared at me with dread, and pain. For a moment, when my eyes met his, all I wanted to do was wash away his pain. But then I remembered my own, as Corbett took my chin in his hand, and forced me to look at him. I glared up at him.

"What's the matter baby? Don't you love me anymore?" He asked, snuggling his face against mine, mockingly. I kneed him in the groin, but it didn't have the affect I'd wanted. Instead of doubling over in pain, he hissed in pleasure, pressing himself closer to me.

I knew I didn't have a chance. There was no way I could fight him off of me, there was no way I could win. "Quinn," I begged, "please help me Quinn."

Corbett laughed. "Yeah, Quinn. Help her, she needs you," He mocked. "Help me Quinn!" He was laughing, as he tangled his fingers in my hair. "Just wait till I turn you. You'll wish you'd have never met me."

"Quinn," I begged, trying to get away from Corbett, as he pulled my head back, and his fangs slowly descended towards my neck. Every part of my body hurt so much, and I couldn't seem to escape his deadly sharp teeth.

Suddenly Quinn's pale arms reached out, and before Corbett could react, they gripped his head twisting it. It was unbelievably satisfying to hear that loud crack, then to watch as Quinn pulled him off me, and tore his head off. He tossed it across the yard, and it hit a tree with a loud thunk, before falling to the ground. Quinn kicked Corbetts body away from him, breathing heavily as he turned to look at me. After a moment Quinn went limp, but the amazment in his eyes didn't fade.

We were both breathing heavily, and when I'd caught my breath I finally whispered the words we'd both been waiting for. "I love you Quinn."

* * *

_AWWWW how sweet. =P lol, so what cha guys think? Only one chapter to go! How do you all feel about that? You think Corbett deserved what he got? Cause I sure do! Freakin evil bastard! X/ Anyway! Tell me what cha think! Depending on how many review I get, I might make a sequal, wont that be fun? I know you're all waiting for some lemons =). Plz send reviews!!! I loves you!_

_~Soren~_


	16. Chapter 15

_**OMG... the end... I never thought it would come!** I just might cry you ppl (not really) its the end to the beginning of Ilana and Quinn's story. I never actually thought I'd make it this far, of course I never thought I'd end my last story either lol! I have a sequal planned out but I probably wont write it, considering how the sequal to my last story turned out, XD! Of course u really beg me I **might** put it out =). lol whatever._

_Ok so this might be a little boring for the final chapter, and to make it all worse its longer than I usually make them but I don't care, deal! And if u dont like how fast I make Quinn and Ilana get to gether I dont care about that either! Mwahahahahahaha! lol I'm such a dirty girl.... =) enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 15

Ilana's P.O.V.

Sometime during that painful hour were neither me nor Quinn could move I must have passed out… or fallen asleep. The last thing I could really remember was, Quinn looking at me with all the love and adoration that one heart could possibly hold, as the mourning sun shown its first ray's over us. I realized then I hadn't really ever seen him in the sunlight.

He was beautiful in every way; his pale skin shown brightly in the light, and his ebony hair glistened. His beautiful silver-blue eyes sparkled and bent light like a prism, though it may have been because of the way the light shown on us. As I gazed at him, I wondered how I hadn't recognized him at the concert, and why he'd lied to me, but that wasn't the biggest question on my mind.

After that, my mind started to blur with pain.

When my mind finally cleared and my eyes slowly opened, I stared up at Quinn, who was smiling softly down at me. His blue eyes looked tired, and his neck hadn't fully healed, but he was still beautiful to me. I reached my arm up to touch his face, and realized it wasn't broken, it wasn't even bruised. I looked back at Quinn about to ask, but he cut me off.

"There's a lot about vampires you don't know love… and probably don't want to know," He whispered, brushing his fingers down my cheek.

I let it drop, and just stared up at him. He leaned down slowly, eyes cautious and gently kissed my forehead. I barely felt his lips brush over me. Why was he so careful? I reached up, taking his face between my palms, and he instantly stiffened. I paused, shocked by his reaction to my touch, but still brought his face down so we were looking in each others eyes.

He stared at me, eyes wide and emotionless. I slowly ran my fingers up into his hair, feeling the soft strands run between my fingers, and watch as his eyes closed. I reached up and gently pressed my lips against his, feeling how cold and hard they were. His stiff form relaxed after a moment, but otherwise didn't react to my moving lips.

I laid my head back on the pillow after a moment, and stared at him. The intensity of his blue eyes nearly took my breath away, as he shifted himself over me, one hand on either side of my head. As he straddled my hips, I noticed he'd dressed me while I was passed out… what an inconvenience.

His lips slowly and gently pressed against mine, and I reached my hands up to touch his chest. He growled happily as my fingers ran up and down the muscular planes hidden under the dark fabric of his shirt. One of his hands gently found its way into my hair, pressing our lips together, almost painfully. After a moment he pulled back, letting me breath. He was gasping for air, and his man part was twitching behind his jeans, but he was keeping it under tight control.

His lips had suddenly descended to mine again, but they weren't quite as gentle as before. His kisses traveled to the corner of my mouth, then up to the corner of my eye. "I love you Ilana," He murmured, his hand untangling itself from my hair, and traveling down the length of my spine. "I always have."

"I love you too," I whispered, running my fingers down, and under his shirt. The hard muscles contracted against my touch, and he hissed. If I'd have blinked I would have missed, him pulling off his shirt, and tossing it to the floor. It was only then that I realized we were in my room, laying in my bed. I didn't have long to think on it though, because I saw his chest then, and my jaw almost fell off.

Corbett was nice looking, but he had nothing on Quinn. I felt him take my chin in his hand, and forced me to look up at him. "Like what you see?" He asked, his smile was full of amusement and love.

"I love what I see," I whispered, reaching up to run my finger down his chest. Quinn growled, his eyes closing again, before reaching to kiss me. I wanted him, I wanted him so badly. I felt his hands move to my abdomen, moving my shirt up just enough to see my belly, but not enough to let my breasts show. I moaned as his cold hands brushed over my exposed skin, and wished he'd just do it already. The building need in me was almost to much to bare.

I ran my fingers down his chest, to the lip of his jeans, as he bent to lay soft kisses on my belly. I forced my fingers under the fabric, feeling his rock hard pelvis, and leg muscles. "Ilana," He gasped, sitting up straight suddenly, head tilted back.

I pulled my fingers across his abdomen, slowly, gripping the lip of his jeans. I was about to undo the button, when he grabbed my hands. I looked up at him, but his head was still tipped back. When he finally looked down at me his eyes were dilated and wild, and they almost scared me. The need behind them was intense, and strong.

"No," He whispered, but I knew he didn't mean it. He wanted me to keep going, it was written all over his face; the dying need was trying to overtake him. He gently pushed my hands away, and moved off of me, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to me.

There was a long silence, as I wondered why he didn't want me. "Is this because of what I did with Corbett?" I whispered, sitting up slowly.

Quinn's back went ridged for a moment, before relaxing. "Of course its not," He murmured quietly, moving to rub his face with both hands. "I can understand why you did it."

There was another long silence before I broke it once again. "Then why?" I asked, moving to wrap my arms around him.

He turned around in my arms, picking me up, and setting me in his lap. "Because I don't have enough control over myself to keep from hurting you," He said, looking down at me. There was pain in his eyes as he spoke, and he gently brushed my hair back.

"Corbett didn't have a problem with it," I murmured. I suddenly wished I'd have just kept my mouth shut as Quinn glared.

"That's because he was a sadistic old bastard!" He snarled his face suddenly only inches from mine, his fangs exposed. After a few seconds he pulled back, shock and shame on his face. "I'm sorry," He whispered, gently reaching down to cup my face in his hand.

"That's why we can't be together. I can't keep my emotions under control, I'm too volatile," He whispered, a pained expression on his face.

We lay like that for a moment, him cradling me against his chest, and me staring up at him. After a moment I moved a hand to his chest, tracing the hard planes, feeling contented as his muscles contracted. He reached down kissing me gently, and I'd realized he was still wearing the headband from the concert, and his scares were gone.

"What happened to your scares?" I asked, frowning as I reached up to touch his cheek.

He paused for a moment, a little confused, then reached up and wiped his hand over his face, removing the pure white powder that had hid them. I realized the scares had been much longer than I first thought, the longest one reaching from above his brows, all the way down to his chin.

As my fingers traced it, Quinn said, "I got it when I was trying to escape Corbett."

I nodded slowly, then reached up to the headband, so I could take it off and see his entire face. Quinn grabbed my hand before I could touch it, and he was frowning when I looked at him. "What is it?" I asked quietly.

He bit his lip. "I don't want to see it reflected in your eyes," He whispered, his eyes seemed distant.

I frowned confused. "What?" I asked, as he released my hands.

"My mark. I don't want to see it," He whispered. His explanation didn't help my confusion… or my curiosity. I stared at him for a moment, and he stared back, emotions wiped from his face. There was silence for a long moment, as I tried to understand what he was saying. Did he really have to be so confusing 24/7? Finally he sighed, closing his eyes, and slowly reached up to pull back the head band.

I gasped at the mark gouged into his skin. At first glance it looked like a bunch of squiggly marks, but as I looked at it, I realized it was a family crest, like the kind they'd used in medieval times. Bat wings were coming off of it, spreading out from the crest covered in strange symbols and designs. I could understand why Quinn didn't like to look at it.

I reached up, but my fingers refused to touch the mark. "Why?" I whispered, though I didn't know what question I was trying to ask.

"Corbett put it there after he turned me… to mark me as his property," Quinn whispered slowly. He'd opened his eyes now, but refused to look at me. He put the headband back on, and looked up at me. "I'm a monster, with a monster's scars, Ilana," He said, moving to brush his nose against mine.

"You're not a monster, Quinn," I whispered taking his face in my hands and pressing my lips against his. "Monsters can't love." He chuckled, as our lips met again, and he laid us back on the bed, pulling me above him. We laid there for a long time, enjoying the sweet silence that fell between us, as our lips moved.

I turned, looking out the window, and resting my head on his shoulder. The sun was setting, and I realized I'd slept the entire day away. Quinn glared as the light shining through the window turned his pale skin an odd reddish color. "I have to go soon," He whispered, sitting up, with me still in his arms.

"Go where?" I asked, looking up at his silver-blue eyes.

He didn't look at me as he replied. "Places," Was all he would say.

"When are you coming back?" I asked, running my fingers down his cheek.

He looked down at me, his face blank. I was suddenly worried. "I might not be coming back, Ilana," He whispered to me.

I suddenly felt like I was going to throw up, and was glad I hadn't eaten anything recently. "What?" I gasped. My chest felt tight and empty. I took a shuddering breath, but it didn't seem to help, as Quinn looked at me with sympathy and sadness. His fingers gently brushed my face, as he rocked me.

"I might not come back Ilana. I have a job to do, and I don't intend to just run of and leave it unfinished," He whispered. "I have to go, but I promise you, if I'm still alive once it's done, I'll come for you."

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but it was a useless effort. "No," I whispered. I wrapped my arms tightly around his stone cold chest. "I can't live without you! I won't! Take me with you!"

Quinn sighed quietly, and tired to gently pull me from him, but I refused to let go. "You have a life to live Ilana. If you came with me you'd lose that. You have all kinds of human things that you haven't got to do yet. Not to mention the fact that the whole vampire community will be on my ass once they figure out I killed Parks. I refuse to put you in that kind of danger," He whispered, brushing through my hair with gentle fingers.

I looked up at him, begging him with my eyes to take me with him, but his silver-blue ones were unyielding. I knew he wouldn't give in; his eyes were hard, refusing any attempt at compromise. I shifted in his lap, so my legs were wrapped around his waist. "Then you have to give me what I want," I whispered, clasping him tight against my body.

His eyes dilated suddenly, as he stared at me. "You don't know what you're asking for," He hissed, but there was no anger behind the words. I tightened around him, laying my forehead against his chest.

"Yes I do," I protested. I wouldn't let him go without something in return, this was the least he could do for me, after stealing my heart. "You owe me," I whispered, against his chest. I quickly unwrapped one of my hands from his back, and pushed it in his jeans. I didn't get to make it to my objective though, because his sudden snarl startled me, and then I was on my back.

"You have no idea what you're asking for," He whispered, looking at me, his eyes wild. I would have protested, but his lips came crashing down on mine. "But you will soon," He whispered against the hollow of my throat. I shivered.

~~*~~

I could tell Quinn was trying to be sneaky, as he slid out of my arms, and got out of bed. He wasn't sneaky enough though, because I instantly snapped awake, and watched his naked form cross the room to picking up his cloths. I didn't move as I watched him get dressed, and move towards the window.

"Don't you dare leave without kissing me good-bye," I said, and he turned, startled. I smirked at him. He smiled softly back, moving towards me, and sitting on the edge of the bed. He took my chin in his hand, running his thumb up and down my jaw, before leaning down to kiss me. It was much softer than the kisses he'd been giving me earlier.

"Good-bye, love," He whispered, running his nose along my cheek bone.

"Come home soon," I whispered, feeling tears come to my eyes, and my voice almost cracked on the last word.

"I'll try," He whispered, kissing my eyes. "Don't cry love," He whispered, as he stood, and back towards the window. "I'll come for you as soon as I can," He promised, and then he was gone, along with my heart and all my love.

And I held that promise in my heart, till the day I looked outside the window of the convince store I worked at, and saw him leaning against that black corvette, a smug smile on his scared face. And I'm pretty sure I screamed, before running out the glass door, and into his waiting arms.

The End

* * *

_Hehehe Ilana's such hore XD! But we all still love her right? So r u disappointed with the bedroom stuff? I'm sure most of u r pissed but I've already given my reason as to why I'm not going to do that. So to bad for you. So did we all enjoy the final chapter? Yes, no? Whose going to beg me for a sequal and whose going to come right out and say "u suck mofo!" lol! *sniff sniff* I'm going to miss Quinn, he's so complicated (or hes supposed to be) and hot! Oh if only he were real... Anyway! Tell me what cha all think, plz plz plz! I loves u all! And I would like to say thanx to all my awesome reviewers! I will forever love u!!! ^-^ I'm probably going to put up one last chapter on here to explain what I'm getting at by writing this story, and do some dedication stuff! I love u all! Bye Bye for now!_

_~Soren~_


	17. Final Authors Note

**_Final Authors Note_**

**_And Dedication_**

**_And Other Stuff_**

_Well hello there! lol! Well I've never done this kind of things before, and I have never seen anyone else do it either, but theres always a bunch of crap that I forget to mention in between chapters and stuff. Plus I have a lot of things that I want to say that I didn't feel like saying in between the chapters. Like the dedication!_

_I want to dedicate this story to my cousin Stephanie. Why? Because she's the one person in my family willing to read my stories! lol. Plus she's freakin awesome and that's what I felt like doing. So if ur reading this Steffy, u better b touched. Lol jk! I also want to dedicate this to my great reviewer's! I would list u all but theres to many of u, lol! Just no I'm greatful!_

_I would also I like to ask that no one steals my story plz, and if u dont plan to, dont read this. I worked very hard on this and plan to publish it. If anyone trys to say its theirs, I will hunt them down, and strip the flesh from their bones. No I'm not kidding. And I'll do worse to them if they mess with Quinn, because I love him. So do the right thing, and dont steal my story. Thanx._

_Ummm... right! There is a moral to this story, believe it or not, which would be something along the lines of, "Not everyone who shits on u is ur enemy, and not everyone who digs u out is ur friend." I suppose it could also be something like "You can't judge a book by its cover." Hahaha I wonder what Quinn would look like as a book? Or Parks? I wonder if there's a way to make a book look sexy, lol nummy. Anyway! I truely hope u've enjoyed my story! I've also decided that I will make a sequal, and it's going to be called The Vampires Son. Lol I pretty much just gave the whole freaking book away XD. Well trust me, its going to be just as shocking and action packed as this book was! I can hardly wait to get started on it (actually I already have hehe)! I'll see you all later I hope!_

_**~Soren~**_


End file.
